Believe, Just Believe
by BellaRose55
Summary: After having a fight with her boyfriend, Miley had gone missing. Nobody knows where she has gone. Where did she go? Will they find her? And if they do, will her secret be revealed? Read to find out! Review! Jiley- Jake and Miley.
1. Chapter 1 Believe, Just Believe

Chapter 1 Criminal

Miley slammed the door shut behind her and walked in the dark street. She didn't care if Jake followed her. She wasn't stopping to fight, again. She heard him call her name, but her feet kept going. "Miley, please stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Just leave me alone, Jake!" Miley slowed down for a few seconds, but soon sped up again. She wiped the hot tears from her face and continued to walk, in the pitch-black night. Jake watched her disappear around a corner, throwing his hands up in the air.

Miley moaned, as her phone clicked against the sidewalk. She bent down to pick it up, but could not find it. She could hardly see a thing. She patted her hand around the ground and finally found it, when a car pulled up against the sidewalk. She glanced at the still car, but slowly started walking again. Her pace increased, when a man got out of the car. She still felt tears running down her cheeks and now she had, an unknown person, following her.

She felt sweaty hands grab her. She kicked her legs and screamed, but the road was deserted and the man was too strong. Her heart was now racing. "Get off of me!"

"Don't fight and nobody will get hurt." He threatened, throwing her in the back of a car. He locked the doors shut and got in the front. He furiously took off and soon pulled into a driveway, of an unfamiliar house. He took Miley out of the car. She once again, tried to get away, but he was too strong. He pushed her on the floor, causing her to fall on her rear end. He got on top of her and attacked her lips, with his. She tried to push him away, immediately feeling sorry for fighting with Jake. The man began to harass her, causing Miley to feel terrified.

Miley kicked the man right below his stomach, only causing him to slap her against the face. Her heart sped up, at the sound of his voice. "I _always _get what I want."

"Please don't." Miley's voice was innocent and meek. She attempted to push him off, but he was too powerful and she was too weak. And before she knew it her innocence, dignity, and identity, was taken away from her.

He slapped her and punched her a few more times, before kicking her out. She stood there nude, asking for her clothes. While tears drowned her face, her threw a bath towel at her. She wrapped it round her and ran outside, only to find it pouring, thundering, and lightening. She cringed every time she stepped on a rock with her bare feet. She winced in pain as a ponderous piece of glass went into her foot. She stumbled a bit, but managed to stay up. She walked on her tiptoes, limping from the pain. She was already soaked, but the thunder and lightening had ended. She soon stopped, realizing she had no clue where she was. Common sense soon hit her.

Miley then realized, her bag was in the man's house, which meant her cell phone was too. She sighed with annoyance and tried to think. She was so torn apart, she couldn't. She wondered what time it was, but there was no way of telling. Her best hope, was to find a house and ask for help, but the road was deserted. There was not a single house, car, person, or even a light. She walked straight, hoping that was toward Jake's house. But now, she realized her foot was dripping blood, all over the sidewalk.

Robby Ray glanced at the clock for the twelfth time. It was now, three fifty and Miley was nowhere to be seen. He had called Jake, three times and Jake had called him, three times, all to see if Miley was there. Of course he tried calling Miley, but got her voicemail, thirty six times. He also called Lilly and Oliver earlier. He decided it was time. He picked up the phone and called the police. He explained the story and he soon, was off the phone. He grabbed his keys and was off to find Miley. Jackson followed, even though he was told to go back to bed. They got in the car and were starting to search.

Miley continued to limp, still sobbing. She didn't know her body even had this many tears, until tonight. She wished she could go back to the fight with Jake. She wish she would have run into his arms and hugged him, forgetting about the whole thing.

The rain finally let up, but her foot was killing her and there was still blood everywhere. She soon felt dizzy and fell to the ground, only to slam her head against a rock. Everything went black.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I know this story is very intense, but that's mostly how I write. The fight will be revealed in a later chapter. Some of you may know me. I have written 13 stories for Instant Star, Hannah Montana, Titanic, Enchanted, Another Cinderella Story, and H2O: Just Add Water_. _I love to write, act, sing, dance, and I absolutely LOVE getting reviews. Well please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! _

_Love BellaRose55 _


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered

Chapter 2 Shattered

It was now nine o'clock the next morning. Robby Ray, Jake, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Grandma, Aunt Dolly, Tina, Tyler (Jake's parents), Roxy, and Sadie (Jackson's girlfriend) were waiting in the waiting room of an Emergency room. It now had been five hours since they found Miley. No news has been made and nobody said a thing. Jake stood up and walked over to the store. He looked around, before purchasing, a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, a teddy bear that read, _Feel Better Soon, _and a balloon that read, _I Love You. _He walked out of the store and sat down again. He glanced at the clock. 9:10. _Please make her be ok. Please! I love her more than anything. This is all my fault. Why did I have to fight with her? _

"Hi, are you all here for Miley Stewart?"

"Yes is she ok?" Jake jumped off his seat, while everyone else slid to the edge.

"We don't know the whole story behind this and we have some people investigated where we found her, but she is awake. She had twenty stitches on her head and eight on her foot. She had punctured her foot with a piece of glass. Other then that, she is pretty much ok, except she seems traumatized and her breathing is a little unsteady. We also found some bruises and cuts."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, follow me." Nurse Lucy directed, starting for the elevator. She led them to a room and when she opened the door, Miley was there. Lying there in pain. Her face was pale, she had tears in her eyes, and her entire body was shaking.

Jake ran over to her, handing her the items he had just purchased. He leaned in to kiss her, but was pushed away. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."

"No, no, I…I'm not mad at you." Her voice cracked, trying to hold her tears back.

"Then why'd you push me away?"

"I…I can't tell…tell you." She managed to spit out.

"Miles is everything alright?" Robby Ray walked over and brushed Miley's hair back.

"No." A chain of tears rolled down her face. One by one fell.

"What happened? How did you get there? That's not the way to get to your house to mine."

"I can't!"

"You can't what?" Lilly inquired, feeling sympathy for her friend.

"I can't tell you!" She whispered, choking down the rest of her tears.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Jackson questioned, searching for an answer.

Miley hesitated to speak. "May…maybe."

"Who?" Jake's voice echoed through the room.

"I…I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jake squinted, his eyebrows together, forming a puzzled look.

"Can everyone just leave me alone!"

"Can I talk to her for a few minutes? Alone?" Lilly took a step closer to Miley.

"Sure." Robby Ray agreed, forcing his tears back.

"Miley, what happened after you and Jake fought?"

"I got lost." She lied.

"Then why were you found in a towel, with no shoes, and no bag?"

Miley looked around the room, searching for an answer. "My…I…He…I was raped!"

Lilly's eyes grew wide, before shrinking back to normal size. She was expecting anything other than that. The answer explained everything, but Lilly was speechless. She sat down on the bed and rubbed Miley's shoulder. "Shhh. It's ok. It's going to be ok."

"No it's not!" Miley screamed, as tears surrounded her cheeks. "How am I ever suppose to forget this!?"

"We're going to get you help. I promise."

"Help?" Miley's voice cracked again. "I don't want help. I want to forget this ever happened! I want to go back to that day and forget Jake's comment!"

"Miley calm down. Your breathing is already unsteady, you don't need to make it worse."

"I don't care anymore! I don't care about life! What's the point?" She shook her head, waiting for Lilly to answer.

"Miley you have an amazing boyfriend, an amazing family, and you have so many people here for you. Not to mention you are famous."

Miley ignored Lilly. She immediately regretted telling Lilly. Now the whole world would find out. She wiped her tears away and leaned back. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm telling you Dad." Lilly's wedges clicked against the tiles as she walked towards the door.

"No! You'll ruin everything!" She screamed, getting up and jumping in front of the door.

"Miley! Get back in bed!" Lilly raised her voice.

"No! You'll tell them!"

"I won't. I promise, but please get back in bed. You're not suppose to be up." Lilly reassured, trying to get somewhere with this.

"I just wish I could go back to that night." Miley lay back down again.

"What did you fight about with Jake?"

It was stupid!" She didn't want to admit the truth.

"Tell me." Lilly begged, sitting down on the bed again.

"I missed my period and I was throwing up that morning."

Uh oh! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed. I'd like to thank my reviewers, they're my favorite. REVIEW!

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 The Breakdown

Chapter 3 The Breakdown

"What did you fight about with Jake?"

It was stupid!" Miley didn't want to admit the truth.

"Tell me." Lilly begged, sitting down on the bed again.

"I missed my period and I was throwing up that morning."

"Miley…are you…?" Lilly didn't want to think it was true.

"I…I don't know! I don't want to live anymore!" Miley's voice echoed through the room.

Lilly let her tear run down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back anymore. "Miley please. You can't leave me! Please don't say that!"

"No, just shoot me! Please! I'm not suppose to be here!" Her voice shrieked and a puddle of tears surrounded her.

Lilly's breathing became rapid as more tears carved paths in her face. "Miley, don't do this to yourself. There are ways to deal with this. You can get help."

Miley shook her head, continuing to sob. "I don't want help! I want to die!"

Lilly watched as Miley ran out of the room. She ran after her, tears flying from her face. "Help! Somebody help!"

Numerous people followed the horrific scene. Not having a clue what was happening, their hearts shattered. They followed Lilly up the long flight of steps, leading to the flat rooftop. They all paused as their eyes landed on Miley. There she stood, at the edge of the building, titling her head down. It was about three hundred feet down, not a chance of surviving.

Everyone was afraid to take a step closer. Lilly and Jake quietly walked closer, stopping as Miley spoke up. "Don't stop me."

"Miley, why would you do this to yourself?" Jake's tears wouldn't stop, like a running faucet.

"I can't go through life remember this."

Jake looked back, feeling his head pound with confusion. "Remembering what?"

"I…I was raped!" She blurted it out again, continuously replaying the same scene in her head.

Even the doctors didn't know what to do. They all were breaking inside. Jake felt a mix of emotions. Depression, anger, confusion, broken, terrified, and anxious. He was going to kill whoever did this to her. "Miley there are other ways to deal with this."

"I don't want to deal with it any other way." She slid a smidgen forward, resulting in Jake pulling her wrist. "Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry." He let go of her wrist, shocked she would yell at him like that. "Miley, I love you!"

"Jake, I love you too, but I have to do this. I don't want to live like this." Her eyelids slowly collided with one another. She took a deep breath in and she bit down on her lower lip. "Goodbye."

"No!" Jake grabbed her arm, just before she was able to drop. Miley's body collided with the bricks of the building and her arm stretched like a rubber band. "I'm not letting you go. I love you too much."

Lilly's vision went blurry, before she collapsed to the floor unconscious. Oliver didn't know whom to help. His best friend, who was about to drop three hundred feet from the air, or his girlfriend, who passed out. One of the doctors, hurried Lilly into a room, giving her the care she needed.

"Just let me go!" Miley's voice filled the air, sending chills up everyone's spine.

"Miley you can't do this to us!" Robby Ray, helped hold Miley up, but their hot tears made is difficult.

Police were lined up at the bottom of the building, ready to catch Miley. But soon, a fire truck arrived. It raised the ladder up to where Miley hung. A firefighter pulled her onto the ladder and carried her down to the ground. They all dashed downstairs to comfort her. Jake wrapped a warm soft blanket around her.

Miley's heart skipped a beat as she folded into the arms that collided with her. Jake held her hard to his chest. Cradling her in his arms – rubbing her back as she continued sobbing. "I love you Miley and don't you ever forget that. You can't leave me here. You can't. Don't do this to us. We all love you and were going to help you through this. No matter what happens, I promise I'll always be here with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Miley didn't say a word. Jake held onto her tighter, rocking her in his warm soothing arms. She felt the same way, but she couldn't make up her mind. "I…love you too. Jake, I need a pregnancy test."

_Gasp! What's going to happen next? Let me know if you want her to be pregnant of not. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Holding On

Chapter 4 Keep Holding On

Jake stood in the middle aisle, staring at the shelf. He hesitated to pick it up, but his arm slowly lifted reaching for the item. He picked up another two, as Lilly had instructed. He let them fall from his sweaty palms into his basket. After picking up candy and a few pain relievers, he headed for the counter. He slowly placed each item on the counter, blushing as he pushed the pregnancy tests forward. The cashier gave an awkward stare and she threw the items in a bag. "You're total comes to twenty four eighty two."

Jake pulled his credit card out and meticulously swiped it against the machine. His uncontrollable shaking caused his signature to slant to the left. The cashier watched at Jake left the store and got in his car. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and minutes later pulled into Miley's driveway. He entered the house to be greeted by Robby Ray. "Hi, Miley's upstairs in her room with Lilly."

Jake could hear the sadness and concern in Robby Ray's deep voice. He just nodded, before heading upstairs. He banged his knuckle against the wooden door and waited for an answer. Lilly's meek voice came from behind the door. "Come in."

He did as told and opened the door. There Miley was, sitting on the bed next to Lilly. She wore no make up, but her face was still beautiful. Her dark curly hair stood out against her pale skin. Her cheeks were damp with tears and the usual smile was now turned the wrong way. It tore Jake apart to see her like this.

He handed Miley the bag and she hesitated to receive it. She pulled out the pregnancy tests and held them up to Lilly. Lilly bit down on her lower lip and nodded. She helped Miley up and handed her, her crutches, another thing that broke Jake's heart. Miley was inadmissible to walk on her foot for the next week. Lilly followed Miley into the bathroom and laid the tests on the counter. She left Miley alone for privacy, until she hears Miley's whisper from behind the door. Miley stood there with her crutches, staring at the three 'developing' pregnancy tests. Lilly took a step into the bathroom and studied the scene. They were both startled as an alarming sound came from all three tests. Miley deeply closed her eyes, hoping for negative.

Lilly cautiously looked at the tests. They read….

_Sorry, you'll have to review to find out! Let me know what you want to happen. I can always change it last minute! Thank you to my one reviewer. I would like more reviews, because that's what keeps me going. Review! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 5 Don't Stop Believing

Lilly cautiously looked at the tests. They read… "Negative, negative, and…positive."

Miley stared at Lilly with an unreadable look. Tears slowly traced her cheeks, as her face became more and more sad. "I'm pregnant."

"You don't know that. The other two were negative."

Robby Ray slowly walked into the large bathroom, with Jake following. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm pregnant." Miley whispered in a low, almost husky voice.

"She might not be. Only one was positive." Lilly convinced, trying to hold her tears back. "Besides there's adoption or…abortion."

"I can't. I can't do this." The fresh tears dampened her cheeks, as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I'll go make an appointment for the doctors." Robby Ray slowly excused himself, before her broke down into tears.

"Miley, where are you going?" Jake inquired, as she hopped her way out of the bathroom.

Miley turned her head to glare at him. "My room."

Jake and Lilly exchanged looks, before following her into her bedroom. They both watched her plop onto the bed, tears still declining from her face. A knock came from behind the door. Jake brought himself to the door, soon seeing Jackson's face. "Is everything alright?"

Miley hesitated, before shaking her head. "I'm pregnant."

"She doesn't know that. Only one was positive." Lilly said, once again.

"Miley, I called a therapist. She's going to meet with you tomorrow. Her name is Samantha. Sadie used to go to her. I fact, Sadie wants to talk to you later. I think she can really help. She went through something similar."

Miley's breathing grew rapid, before she fell apart. Tears exploded from her face, and she cupped her hands around her face.

_Review! (Sorry about the delay! Sorry it's short! Thank you reviewers!) _


	6. Chapter 6 Hold On

Chapter 6 Hold On

Robby Ray answered the door, to find Sadie standing on the front porch. "Hi. I wanted to talk to Miley."

"She's upstairs in her room." He whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Okay." Sadie's heels clicked against the hard tiles as she made her way upstairs. Her hand collided with the doorknob, before slowly turning it. Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were surrounding Miley on her bed, trying their best to comfort her. "Hey. Can I talk to Miley? Alone?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lilly jumped off the bed and left the room with Jake, Oliver, and Jackson following her.

Miley watched as Sadie sat on the bed beside her. "How you doing?"

"Not good." She choked out, as her tears uncontrollably spilled down her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Jackson told me. He also told me only one was positive." Sadie straightened her back, moving her brown curls behind her ears. "Don't believe anything until you go to the doctor."

"I can't do this. Any of it." Miley huskily whispered, hardly audible.

"Yes you can. If I got through it, you can. When I was fourteen, my step dad starting abusing me. He would slap me, punch me, cut me, throw things at me, everyday. I didn't know how to tell anyone or who to tell. I actually had gone to the hospital for broken bones, or stitches. I just told people I had fallen from dancing. I was miserable for weeks and nobody knew why. I couldn't bring myself to tell. He had threatened me multiple times he'd find a way to kill me if I told. And one day when I almost told my Mother, he raped me." Sadie wiped her water eyes, before continuing her story. "I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to die. And I was so close to doing it. Everyone around me, even my teacher knew something was wrong with me, but I wouldn't spill. Finally one day, I broke down and told my Mother, while my step dad was in the room. She immediately kicked him out, and called the police. She brought me to a therapist and she felt terrible about it. Even today when I think about it, I feel disgusted and sad, but I got through it. And I have a wonderful life now. I've got Jackson, I've got my Mother, I've got my friends, and I've got you. Jackson said, he'd never think that his girlfriend and his sister would become close, but we did. We just had that bond. And I want you to know, I'm here for you. And so is everyone else."

"I'm so sorry." Miley's whispers slipped from her lips, as her tears continued to fall.

"And I set up an appointment for you with the therapist I had. I actually still go to her every three months. She's really helpful and she'll always be there for you. I made an appointment for tomorrow."

"I…I have school tomorrow."

"Miley…" Sadie started. "You're not going tomorrow. You're probably not going for the week. And I'm sure, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake aren't going tomorrow either."

"I just want all this to end."

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Climb

Chapter 7 The Climb

"Miles, you ready?"

"Coming." She struggled to call. She slowly managed to hop onto the first step, her limbs shaking. Jake walked up the steps, lifting Miley wedding style. She held onto her crutches as he carried her down the steps and outside to the car. He slid her into the passenger seat, before watching Robby Ray step onto the porch.

"Maybe I shouldn't come. You go. I'll…I'm going to stay here."

"Okay. You sure?" Jake asked, slowly making his way to the other side. Robby Ray nodded, before waving. He quickly stepped inside, letting his tear spill from his eyes.

Jake got into the drivers' seat, driving to the clinic. He helped Miley out of the car and followed her into the office. He made her sit down as he checked in at the front desk. "I'm here with my girlfriend. She has an appointment. Her name in Miley Stewart."

"Yes, you may have a seat. A nurse will be with you shortly."

"Thanks." He sat down next to Miley, his eyes landing on the magazine in front of him. _Becoming a Father. _He was tempted to look at it, but he didn't. He turned his attention to the opening door. A woman in her mid twenties wobbled in. Her ponderous stomach looked as if it would explode. He pictured the woman as Miley. His thoughts were interrupted as a nurse popped her head out, calling Miley's name. She led the way to the room.

"Okay Miley. You can have a seat. I'm going to ask you a few questions, if you feel sensitive or upset about anything let me know. Okay you're seventeen right?"

"Yeah." Miley whispered, shifting back in the chair.

"Okay, and you took a pregnancy test correct?"

Miley nodded, hoping for the tears to stay back. "One was positive and the other two were negative."

"Okay. And do you know whose baby this is?"

Miley hesitated before opening her mouth. "My boyfriend, Jake. But, I…I was raped."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. When was this?"

"About three days ago." Miley answered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Okay, was this planned and if you're pregnant what do you plan to do with the baby?"

"No it was not planned and I'd keep the baby." Miley looked towards Jake, intertwining her hand with his. He was a little shocked with her response, but held onto her hand tightly.

"And how do you feel about the baby and do you plan to do the same thing?"

"I do plan to do the same thing. But, if she wanted to put the baby up for adoption I'd let her because, of what she's going through. And she means everything to me and I just want her to be happy." Jake placed his other hand on top of the one attached with Miley's.

"You two have a great relationship together. Now, I'm going to take some blood and run it through a few tests. The results will be in tomorrow morning. I'll call when they come in. Okay?" She pulled a white rubber-like band from a jar on the counter. She tied it around Miley's upper arm. She took the needle and slid it beneath Miley's swollen vein. Miley shut her eyes tightly, turning her head. "Not good with blood?"

"No." The nurse slowly pulled the needle out, and left the room. She returned a few seconds later.

"Okay, we're also going to do a urine test. So you can go to the bathroom and on the sink are little cups with a marker. You can right your full name on it and leave it by the sink."

"Okay." Miley stood up from her chair, and grabbed her crutches.

"Are you alright going to the bathroom by yourself?" The nurse asked. After getting a nod from Miley, she opened the door for her and leaned back against the counter, across from Jake. "She's really upset isn't she?"

"Yeah, she almost jumped off the roof of he hospital. I just really hope she gets over this. And I feel like this is my entire fault. We had a fight that night she got raped. I asked her if it was really my baby, if she was pregnant, and she took it the wrong way. She left the house, walking home, because I was suppose to drive her home, since her car was getting an oil change. Next thing I know, I'm getting a phone call from her Father, asking where she was. And then, I found myself in the hospital. If I never made my stupid comment this would have never happened. She would still be living her happy life. Everything would be okay. I wouldn't have to miss that beautiful smile. She wouldn't have to go through the rest of her life remembering, some idiot took away everything she had."

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault the least bit. Everything happens for a reason. No matter how this happened, you'd find a way to blame yourself. And that's completely normal. You're going through guilt. I want you to remember she's going through a really rough time right now and you have to be there for her. And don't blame yourself. I'd like to recommend therapy together and separately. In fact, everyone close to Miley should have some therapy."

"I'll mention it to them." He said, just before Miley entered the room.

"Okay, well that's all for today. I'll call you tomorrow with the results. I hope you feel better and I want you t know you have wonderful people to help you."

"Thank you." Miley said, before hopping back into the waiting room. She felt a cold finger tap her as she signed out. Her curls bounced as she turned her head, her eyes landed on the girl she hated. Amber.

"Are you pregnant?" She laughed, her evil grin forming.

"No." Miley said without hesitation.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Miley turned the question around, her heartbeat speeding up.

"My Aunt is pregnant and I took the ride with her. No explain."

"I…" Miley started, thinking of an excuse. "I'm here with my boyfriend's Cousin."

"Yeah right. I saw your name singed in and I saw you sign out and I saw you just walk out there. Face it you're pregnant. That's why you weren't in school today."

"Look I'm going through a rough time right now. So just leave me alone!" Miley hopped around her heading towards the door. Jake followed, opening his mouth only to be interrupted by Amber's loud voice.

"Are you scared? Did your boyfriend rape you?"

As Jake opened his mouth again he was cut off. Only this time by Miley. "That's not something to joke about! That is serious. And I'll have you know he is the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. And don't make some joke out of that, because I have never seen you even talk to a guy."

"Ugh!"

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8 I Love You

Chapter 8 I Love You

Miley hopped over to the ringing phone, grabbing it before the machine picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Doctor Stevens with your blood results."

"Oh…" Miley's heart began to race. "Am I pregnant?"

"Well…no, but I'd like you to come back in a week to retake the test. I hate to break it to you, but there's a possible chance of you being pregnant from the rape. When will you be do for your next menstrual cycle?"

"Well I was due four days ago and it still hasn't come." Miley could feel her heart shatter into a million little pieces.

"And are you usually regular?"

"All the time. I was never later, not even once." She hated to admit it, but she knew it was true.

"Okay, well I'm still going to give it a week, even if you do get your period before than. I have net Tuesday at noon open, if that's good for you?"

"Yeah. That should be fine. Thank you."

"Bye."

Miley slowly dropped the phone on the counter and hopped onto the kitchen chair. She sat completely still as her tears finally began to fall. One by one. Almost like a chain. She stayed still as the sound of approaching footsteps met with her ears. She closed her eyes as a comforting hand rested on her lower back. "Miley? Are you okay? Who called?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"That's great! Isn't it?" He slid himself on the chair next to her, pulling her on his lap.

"I could still be pregnant, but not with your baby. I'm going back to the doctors Tuesday."

"Well you might not be. Don't jump to conclusions." His soft voice echoed through her mind.

"With my luck? I thought it'd be bad being just pregnant, but being pregnant with you not the Father, that's even worse."

"Miley, even if you are pregnant because of what happened, I'm still the Father. I'm the Father no matter what. Even if I'm not biologically, I still am. I'm not leaving your side. I'll be with you no matter what. Even through the rough times. I love you. And every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again."

_Review! (I'll have more coming to you in the next two days!) _


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Day

Chapter 9 Bad DayThursday

Miley entered the usual crowded hallways of school. She hopped her way over to her locker, Jake beside her. She opened the locker and Jake pulled out the books she needed. She hated that everyone was staring at her, whispering to one another. She struggled to figure out the reason, as she followed Jake to her first class. As Miley sat herself in her assigned seat, her teacher smiled at her. "Welcome back sweetie."

"Thank you." Miley smiled, watching as a familiar girl walked up to her.

"I'm sorry about your rape."

"What?" Miley could feel her tears building up inside.

"You were raped right? It's going around the school. I also heard you might be pregnant."

That was the breaking point. Tears immediately spilled from her eyes and the teacher rushed to her side. "Michelle sit down! That was unnecessary! Jake can you please bring Miley to guidance?"

Jake nodded, as a sigh escaped from his lips. He helped Miley up, grabbing the pass on the way out. He pushed through the halls, on the way to guidance. Miley was stopped as Amber and Ashley stood before them. "Is somebody going through pregnancy mood swings?"

"Amber stop." Jake gritted his teeth, growing angrier by the second.

"Boyfriend to the rescue!" Ashley laughed, staring down at her crutches.

"How did you find out about the rape?"

"Oh so it is true?" Amber rhetorically asked.

"Just answer my question."

"I found your room and listened to your whole conversation."

"You bit…"

"Miley! Let's go. They're not worth it." Jake tried to keep going, but Ashley had to open her mouth again.

"So is the baby Jake's or not?"

Miley ignored her, taking a hop closer towards the guidance office, but this time Amber opened her mouth. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Amber! Ashley!" Called the principal. "In my office now!"

"This is all your fault! Slut!"

Tears slid from her eyes as she followed Jake to guidance. He waited patiently with her, until the guidance counselor called Miley in. He then walked back to class, but he couldn't get his mind off of her. He knew she was in misery. He knew she was depressed. He had to think of a way to cheer her up. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. That man deserved to die. He put the woman he loved in misery. Miley was his life. The most important thing in this world to him. He had never loved something, as much as he loved her.

_Review! (Sorry it was a lot longer then I said.) _


	10. Chapter 10 What Is This Feeling?

Chapter 10 What Is This Feeling?

Wednesday

Miley grabbed the alarming phone that lay on the couch beside her. She brought it to her ear, terrified of the news. "Hello?"

"Hello this is Dr. Stevens. I'm calling with your results from yesterday."

Miley glanced at the clock ahead. One thirty. "Oh yeah. Please tell me I'm not pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but I ran the tests six times just to be sure…"

"No. No. No. I'm not pregnant." She interrupted, tears once again erupting from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the tests results were all positive. I'm afraid you're pregnant." Silence fell between the two as Miley struggled to believe this was happening. "You can call tomorrow to make an appointment. Good luck, sweetie. Bye."

Miley clicked the phone off, throwing it on the couch. She continued to stare ahead, more tears dripping from her tired eyes. Then, Jake sat on the couch beside her. "Hey. What'd the doctor say."

"The tests were positive."

"Hey, it's okay. There are options. There's adoption and…if you really wanted…abortion." Jake rubbed his hand up and down her back, cringing as Robby Ray entered the room.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Baby, no. This isn't your fault. Don't think that even for one second. I'm not the lease bit mad at you." He sat down on the other side of her, pulling her into a hug. "And like Jake said, there are options."

"I can't. I was raped. That's enough to think about. You want me thinking how I killed my own baby or how I gave my baby up? I'm a rape victim and I'm pregnant with a stranger's baby. Nothing you say or do it going to change that or make me feel better!"

_Review! _


	11. Chapter 11 Smile

Chapter 11 Smile

"Ugh!" Miley collided her finger with the off button. She continued to lye in bed, wishing the time would pause. She suddenly jumped up and dashed into the bathroom. One hand held back her hair, the other clenched to her stomach. Her body bent over the toilet and she was soon staring at the brown substance before her. She let out a moan, before she once again gagged.

"Miley, you alright?" Jackson peeked his head into the bathroom.

She threw up once more, before she gradually planted her feet on the rug. "I guess it's just morning sickness, but it usually starts in your fourth or fifth week of pregnancy."

"Miley…the…tragedy," started Jackson, avoiding the term. "Happened nine weeks ago. You're probably eight weeks pregnant. You need to go to the doctor and stop making excuses."

"I can't."

"You can't what?" His voice was soft and soothing.

"I can't go to the doctors."

"Why?" Jackson helped her into the hallway, her limbs shaking.

"I just can't!" Miley slowly climbed down the steps, with Jackson's support.

"Miley, if you don't want the baby…"

"No! I want the baby. I just! I don't know! I don't feel like explaining my story to another doctor and having constant questions being asked!" Miley made her way into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator open.

"Then take Savannah (therapist) with you. Sadie felt the same way, when she had to go to the doctor to see if she was pregnant. Of course she wasn't, but she said having Savannah there, really helped. And take Sadie with you too. You know she's always there for you."

"Thanks Jackson." She slightly smiled, hopping on the kitchen chair, with a jar of pickles. "I'm sorry we weren't close before this. We were always fighting and never realized how much we love each other."

"Me too. Who knew we would get along so well? Now I just have one question. Why are you eating pickles?" They laughed in unison, as she slipped another piece of pickle into her mouth.

"It's not me," laughed Miley, looking down at her stomach. "The baby wants pickles."

"Why do I have a feeling, you're going to be a pain with cravings?"

"I won't bother you. I'll bother Jake." They once again laughed, enjoying every moment of it.

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12 Let It Snow!

Chapter 12 Let It Snow!

Dr. Stevens rubbed the gel-like lotion on Miley's swollen stomach. She watched the screen turn on beside her, holding Jake's hand tight. The little creature soon appeared. "Is that…is that my baby?"

"Yes and everything seems to be healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Umm…yeah. I can't wait anymore." Miley laughed, glancing at Jake, before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Okay well, you're having a girl!"

"Oh my gosh! A girl! I have to start picking out names and buying pretty clothes. When am I due?" Miley smiled, sliding her hands down to the sides of her stomach.

"April fourth."

"That's exactly four months from today. Oh my goodness." He eyes grew wide as she glanced back at Jake. "I'm going to be a Mom in four months.

"I know." Jake smiled, picturing himself cuddling a little girl in his arms.

"Okay well I'll see you in a month and you'll be seven months then, so you're probably going to have to start coming every two weeks." Dr. Stevens turned off the machine, as Jake helped Miley off the examining table. "Bye and good luck with everything. Make sure you follow that list I gave you."

"Okay, thank you. Bye." Miley followed Jake into the parking lot, making her way to the car. "Where now?"

"Didn't your Dad want us to go pick out a Christmas tree?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited. I love Christmas!" Miley leaned against her seat, watching Jake pull onto the street. He soon pulled into another lot, full of tree. He slid himself out, before helping Miley out. "I like that one!"

"Miley, we don't want a Charlie Brown tree." Jake laughed, intertwining his hand with hers.

"Awe, but it's so cute." Miley felt chills ride up her spine, due to the coldness in the air. "Why is it so cold? We're in Malibu."

"I don't know, but it's like thirty degrees out. How about that one?"

Miley smiled at the tree ahead, nodding her head. "It's perfect!"

* * *

"We're home, with a tree." Miley entered the house, but soon turned around in the open door at the sound of a loud boom. She soon broke into laughter as he struggled to stay standing with the ponderous tree in his arms.

"Don't help or anything. Just stand there and laugh."

"I'm pregnant." Miley couldn't stop laughing, as she leaned against the doorway. "Dad! Jake needs help with the tree!"

"Why didn't you call me to help?" Robby Ray shook his head as he ran down the steps, surprised by the coldness. "My goodness it's cold out."

"Oh my gosh it's snowing!" Miley yelled, pointing towards the flurries in the distance.

"That's the first in ages." Robby Ray lifted up the tree, making his way towards the door with Jake.

"Are Jackson and Sadie home?" Miley followed the guys into the living room, and watched them place the tree the corner of the room.

"They're in the kitchen."

Miley's heels clicked against the wooden floor, as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how was the doctor?" Sadie smiled, as she turned the stove on, and pulled a pan out of the cabinet below.

"Good. I'm due exactly four months from today." Miley pulled a can of pickled out of the fridge, before slipping one in her mouth.

"What's with you and pickles?" Jackson laughed, handing Sadie a package of cheese and bread.

"She must really like pickles."

"She? You're having a girl?"

_Review!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13 Nightmares

Chapter 13 Nightmares

"Come on!" Miley leaned against the back of her seat, gawking at the traffic ahead. "I want to get home already."

"Recalculating." The British accent of the GPS, filled through the car.

"Recalculating? Why are you recalculating?" Miley furiously screamed, slamming her head against the headrest. She managed to pull onto the nearest exit, suddenly slowing down as a police surprisingly popped out. She knew she was caught speeding, so she came to a stop, before rolling down her window. He walked beside her window, sticking his head in.

"Ma'am you were speeding." He pushed his sunglasses higher onto his nose, before pulling his hat down.

"I'm sorry. I'm pregnant and moody and was just aggravated with the traffic. If you would please just let this slip. It's late and my Father is expecting me home in a few minutes."

"What's your name ma'am?"

"Miley." She sighed, hoping he would let her go. "I'm twenty six weeks pregnant and really need to get home."

"Can you please step out of the car?"

"Why?" Miley began to feel weird, analyzing the odd question.

"I need to do a quick and easy test before I let you go. It's something knew we're doing when we pull people over."

"Oh okay." Miley swallowed the saliva in her throat, before hesitantly stepping onto the dark road. Dark memories suddenly flashed through her mind and she soon felt uneasy.

"Just follow me to my car. I have to get something."

"Um…I'm really not suppose to be walking right now. It's chilly outside and my doctor told me not to be in the cold for more than two minutes." Miley immediately thought of an excuse and the uneasiness grew worse.

He pulled off his hat and sunglasses, revealing his identity. The man who raped Miley. Before Miley had a chance to do anything, she was roughly thrown into the back seat of his "Police car."

He turned on his sirens, as if he was a cop. He sped through the dark streets, past the hundreds of cars in traffic. As he continued to drive, Miley struggled to escape. She scrambled through her pockets, in search for her cell phone, but couldn't find it. Completely terrified, she collided her fist with the glass window, which was now shattered. Blood dripped from her hand and she realized her idea was not going to work. If she hadn't been pregnant she would have slipped through perfectly, but an almost seven month pregnant woman would not. Now she had a broken window, a bloody hand, and a man who was furious at her.

She struggled to think of another plan, and before she did, she was thrown into a familiar house. The house brought back terrifying memories, causing Miley to tear. She had to get out of here. Her and her baby girl were in danger.

He pushed her to the wooden floor, as an evil laugh escaped from his lips. Luckily, she had fallen on her back. He repeatedly slapped her, causing her to wince in pain. He pulled her up by the arm, before slamming her against the wall. "Please let me go."

"SHUT UP!!!" He pulled out a switchblade, resting it against her neck. She could feel it pressing harder with each second. She knew there was a slim to no chance of her getting out of here alive. She took a chance and kicked him right below the stomach, causing him to drop to the floor. On his way down, he managed to leave a deep gash across her right shoulder. She tightly shut her eyes, wishing for the pain to end. But it wasn't long before another slap was given to her. She attempted to run to the door, but was kicked to the floor, where he laid his hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes, praying for him not to hurt her baby. His hand pushed slightly down on her stomach, causing a bit pain.

"Please don't." She helplessly begged. But soon everything became black.

Review! Sorry for the major delay. I had been on vacation and was not able to update before than. I hope everyone had a happy holiday!


	14. Chapter 14 Criminal

Chapter 14 Criminal

Miley awoke two hours later (at nine p.m.) to find herself in a hospital room. She glanced at the bandages on her hand and arm, realizing it wasn't just a nightmare.

"Oh great you're up." A young nurse smiled, pushing her dark curls behind her ears. "You have many people who would like to see you. I'll get someone to send them up."

Miley just nodded, resting her healthy hand on her stomach. "Is…is my baby okay?"

The nurse nodded, as she pulled a few objects out of a draw. "Perfectly healthy. You were lucky."

"Thank you." She felt a sigh of relieve, watching the door open. Jake dashed beside her, pressing his soft lips against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Miley are you okay?" Her Father soothingly asked, gently stroking her hair.

"My baby's okay, which means I'm okay."

"What happened?" Came Lilly's voice, looking as if she had been sobbing.

"I was stuck in traffic and…he…pretended to be a police. I punched his car window, thinking I could slip through the window. Then he took me to his house and abused me."

"They caught him. He's in prison." Robby Ray hated seeing his daughter this way. He wanted to see her bright smile.

"I need Mommy." She closed her eyes, wishing to get out of this mess.

Robby Ray closed his eyes as well, wishing she hadn't said that. He knew he didn't have a video for this situation. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. She had finally been happy, and now it was ruined. "Miley…"

"Wait…they never caught the man right?" Miley sniffled, slowly wiping away her warm tears.

"What man."

"The one who…who…mur…murdered…m…m" Miley tried so hard to get the word out, but they just wouldn't slip.

"Miley your Mother died from cancer."

"How do you know?! That man took her after she had her surgery. They could've removed the cancer. And I think…I think the…man…took Mom."

"Miley…," her Father began once again.

"No, Dad. Think about it. They never found her body, and they still haven't found this man."

"Miley stop." Robby Ray didn't want to talk about this, but he knew she was probably right.

"No, Daddy you stop. You know I'm right."

"I'll be right back." He slipped out of the room, making a right. Miley stared back at Jake, more tears welling up in her eyes. "I just want this to all end."

"Miley, your phone is ringing." He handed her, her cell, watching her answer the unknown number.

"Hello?" Miley said, almost as a question. "Hello?"

"I have your Mother."

"Who is this?" Miley's eyes grew wide with terror, her heart suddenly increasing with speed.

"Take a guess." The voice was almost a whisper, and sounded familiar.

"I don't know. Who is this?"

"Miley what are they saying?" Jake asked, watching more fear appear on her face. Miley hit speaker, tears beginning to trace her cheeks.

"I raped you and I'm gonna do it again. You're a slut. I have your Mother. She's trapped on an island, where you'll never find her. You're right, they did remove her cancer. It's all gone. And soon…"

"Get the **** away from us! Leave her alone! You ****** *******!!!!!" Jake screamed, as the line soon went dead. He punched the bed, furiously sighing. Everyone looked at one another, speechless. Jackson held back his tears, quietly slipping out of the room, with Sadie.

"I just want this all to end."

_Review!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15 Reunited

Chapter 15 Reunited

"Hi Miley. I'm Samantha, an FBI. We're trying to find your Mother and catch your…stalker."

"You mean…she might still be alive."

"Well…yeah. We need to find some answers. Our computer analysis, Kailey is trying to track down his cell phone. I'm here to ask a few questions to help us find your Mother and this man. These are confidential."

"Um…" Miley began, feeling a bit uneasy. "The other day when he called…he knew what I had said a few minutes before." Her cell phone was vibrating again, the same number, which had called two days before.

"Kailey he's calling again." Samantha called through her electrical device. "Answer it on speaker. This will help Kailey track down the phone."

"Hello?"

"You have exactly two hours to find your Mother. Otherwise…she is dead. You Miley Stuart…must be there. If somebody else finds her…she'll be dead. And…you must be alone." The voice was deep and powerful, sending chills up Miley's spine.

Samantha quickly grabbed the notebook on the side table, scribbling down, _Keep him talking. Ask him for a hint. Make things up. _ Miley nodded, before opening her mouth to speak. "May…may I have a hint?"

"Someplace you hate. I'll be waiting for you…"

"Wait! Is she actually still alive?"

"Of course…you stupid slut. I can't wait to see you again." Those were the last words, before the line went dead. She looked over at Samantha, hopeless.

"He took me to this house two times. I bet it's that house. I have to come."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Nurse Amanda…is it okay if I leave for a little while? It's to find my Mother." Miley pleaded to the nurse, still appearing hopeless.

"Um…well…just…just for this one exception. But it really isn't a good idea. And if don't feel well at any moment, make sure somebody takes you back here immediately." The nurse still sounded iffy, but she felt terrible for her patient.

"Kailey got the address. We've got to go. I'll help you to the car and we'll explain the plan in the car."

"Is this the house?"

"Yeah." Miley nodded, feeling a bad taste develop in her mouth.

"Okay. Remember…we'll be surrounding the house and we'll be watching. If he's trying to hurt you, he'll want to torture you before killing. So he won't have time to d anything. Play along. If he tells you to undress, undress. We'll save you before he can do anything. Good luck. We'll be here for you." Samantha nodded, signaling the go. Miley hesitantly walked inside the house, glancing around. She quietly walked farther into the room, before entering the kitchen. There in the kitchen was…her Mother. She felt as if she was unable to breathe or speak.

"M…Mom?" Tears instantly fell from her eyes. She felt as if she was dreaming. She repeatedly blinked her eyes, struggling to figure out if this was real.

"Miley. Oh my gosh. Oh…oh my gosh." She instantly pulled her daughter into a hug, their tears drowning each other.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. He kept me locked in this house for years. He won't let me leave though. I've tried almost everyday. He keeps me healthy for some reason. I only see him a few times every few months. He saves food here and he lets me do what I want as long as I don't leave. And there's never any service here, plus he doesn't have any phones here. I've missed you so much." She continued to cry, so happy to be reunited with her daughter. "Has he hurt you?"

Miley nodded her head, wiping her tears away, but they continued to drip. "Yeah. I…I have to give the signal."

"Don't move!" The man screamed, as he entered the kitchen, startling both Miley and Annie (Miley's Mother's name). "Miley…get over here."

She hesitantly did as told, shaking uncontrollably. His hand slowly lifted in the air, before slapping her across the face. He then placed his hand on her large stomach, slightly pushing down. She immediately hit the red button on her watch, as he continued to push harder. "Please stop."

"Maybe I should just stab your stomach. But I just want to kill this disgusting thing in your stomach."

"Don't touch my daughter!" Annie took a step closer, just realizing she was pregnant.

"FBI! Put your hands up!"

The man glared at the FBI officers, before lying his hand back onto Miley's stomach. "Shoot my hand!"

"Put your hands up!" Derek (FBI agent) continually scooted forward, approaching him, like a predator would towards its prey. He managed to handcuff him, instantly taking him away.

"Are you two okay? Should we call an ambulance?"

"I think we're okay? Right Mom?"

Annie nodded, intertwining her hand with her daughters. "As long as I see my son and my husband."

"We'll bring you to the hospital. A nurse called saying they were looking for you, Miley. She explained where you were. They're waiting for you." Samantha led them to the car, helping them inside. It wasn't long before they returned to the hospital. Annie popped out of the car, entering the hospital with her daughter. She ran into her husband's arms, colliding with the arms that folded around her. Jackson waited a minute, before joining in the hug with his sister.

"We're finally reunited."

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 16 Home

Chapter 16 Home

Miley wobbled into her house, with the support of her Mother. It was the first time in five years that Annie entered the house. She was so glad to be home with her wonderful family. After her and Miley were in the hospital for four days, everyone got the chance to catch up. She helped her into the kitchen, where Miley hopped onto a kitchen chair. "It's so difficult to walk and I'm only seven months pregnant."

"Yeah, it's going to get even harder. But you must be carrying a big baby."

"Which will make delivering her difficult." Miley laughed, resting her hands on her baby bump.

"Her? You're having a girl? You didn't tell me?!" Annie's excitement grew, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Miley laughed, quickly turning her head as a loud boom, startled both Miley and Annie.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're just trying to get the baby furniture in the nursery." Robby Ray called out, almost as if he was out of breath.

"Do you need help?" She leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching them struggled to lift the large box, as Sadie entered the house, laughing.

"No, no. You two just relax. Once we get the furniture in, you can see the nursery."

"Okay." She laughed, as they finally made it to the steps, soon facing another challenge. "It's so funny to see the three of them struggle to lift these boxes."

"They're crazy, but you've got to love them."

"Everyone's so grown up. I can't believe how gorgeous and responsible you've become." Annie smiled at her grown up daughter, remembering back to when she had been an infant. "But you all are still the same in a way."

"I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother in three months. I'm so nervous."

"It's not easy. I'll tell you that. But I'll also tell you that I know you're going to do great."

"What if I don't? What if I'm a terrible mother? And what about delivery?"

"Miley, don't say that." Sadie began, shaking her head.

"Miley, calm down. You were a great mother to your dolls when you were seven. You're going to do just fine. And I've only known Jake for a week, but you two are perfect for each other. And you are going to make great parents. And you know how I can tell, you take care of each other so well and you're already putting the baby first." Annie rubbed her daughter's back, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Mom. It's good to have you back."

"Miley, Annie, Sadie, come see the nursery!" Robby Ray called from upstairs, sweating and exhausted. The three slowly made there way upstairs and into the almost finished nursery. "What do you think of the room?"

Miley's eyes welled up with tears of joy. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute!"

"I think little mystery will like it too." Jake laughed, making his way over to his girlfriend and placing his hands on her growing stomach.

"Would you stop calling my baby that!" She playfully slapped his arm, before connecting her lips with his.

"It's beautiful!" Annie smiled, glancing around and observing the room. Colorful baby flowers, with cute smiles, were painted all along the light pink walls. The white furniture matched the light colors and the comforter, which matched the flowers on the walls. The only thing missing, were the necessities.

"I'm guessing you didn't bother putting everything in the furniture."

Jake shook his head, with a smirk. "That's your job."

."Just like it's my job to shop, with your money."

"Uh…I don't think so." Jake shook his head, his smirk growing larger.

"I need new clothes."

"Isn't that outfit new?" He asked, looking at her outfit- a blue short sleeve shirt with white flowers at the bottom right corner of the shirt and white shorts, with a white wedge.

"But soon I won't fit in it anymore."

"Yes it will, it's baggy on you now. You only have a little over two months."

"Then we'll need clothes for the baby."

"Do you have everything you need for the baby?" Jake questioned, realizing they had not bought every item they needed.

"Um…no."

"Let's go do that."

"I've got to get used to you needing help walking." He laughed, helping her out of the car and into the store. Miley grabbed a shopping cart, using it as support. They slowly walked down to the baby area, pushing the cart down the "Baby care essentials" aisle. Miley picked up two packs of Huggies diapers, two packs of Johnson&Johnson's baby wipes, one box of bottle liners, two bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, two tubes of diaper cream, a bottle of Johnson&Johnson's baby lotion, a baby's first aid kit, an infant medicine dispenser pacifier, and a baby thermometer.

"Ok let's go to the feeding aisle." Miley kept pushing the cart and stopped to pick up the items she needed. She picked up a bottle drying rack, a six pack bottle set, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, a nursing pillow, a ten pack bib set, and a pack of burp clothes. "We have a highchair, we need clean and healthy aisle."

There she picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, an all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier. She then walked down the safety aisle where she picked up various items. Two safety gates, a sound sleeper, two pink teethers, a baby monitor, a flower night light, a baby sunshade, a baby view auto mirrors, and eight pink pacifiers.

Miley then walked to the bath and potty aisle. There she got, a pink whale baby bathtub, a pink baby robe with two octopie and slippers that match, two pink and white lamb towels, ten receiving blankets, a set of colorful washcloths, a temperature tester, and a bath organizer. She soon walked into the nursery aisle. "Okay activity asile."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I don't know." Miley shrugged, glancing at the bouncers, while Jake stood there watching Miley pointed to a bouncer, matching the rest of their items. "That one?"

"That's nice." He lifted the heavy box into the almost full cart, before following his girlfriend over to the play mats. Miley automatically chose the one she wanted-another matching item. Jake picked up the flower shaped mat with a ring of toys over it, which played a calming melody.

"Okay we have a swing, and I already bought clothes, so we just need a swaddler." She picked one up, tossing it in the cart.

"What about for you? There's a pregnancy aisle. Let's go down it." He led the way down the aisle looking through everything. He picked up 'preggie pops' to help with pains and discomfort, and a prenatal 'listen to your unborn baby' kit. "Now we're done."

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17 Secret

Chapter 17 Secret

"Okay, I'm ready to do this." Miley took a deep breath, staring at her giant belly in the mirror.

"Are you sure? If you reveal you're Miley, there's going to be no more Hannah. And parents are going to be mad about your…"

"Jake, I'm sure. I can't be Hannah Montana anymore. It's time everyone knows the truth. And I'm going to tell them that…I was…raped." Miley grabbed her bag, before sliding on her black flip flops, with a skinny one-inch heel.

"Is that a good idea?"

"I'm ready to do this. I can't just let it keep going that Hannah disappeared. And I'm eight months pregnant, that man is in prison, and I'm starting to get over things. I'm happy now." Miley convinced, leading the way down the steps.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt. There are mean people out there."

"Jake, I know. You don't have to tell me this. I was raped. And you can't just keep protecting me from the world. I'm going to be eighteen in a few more months. I need to make my own choices." She walked into the kitchen, where her Mother and Father were making grilled cheese.

"I know, but…I just care about you. And you need to stop with school soon. You're not going back after spring break, but you should stop earlier than that."

"Well…I wanted to at least graduate."

"Miley the baby is due to be born on Easter. We have the day after that off and you're probably going to still be in the hospital. You're going to have to stay home for a while."

"Yeah, but we do nothing after spring break anyway, because everyone knows what college they're going to and we finished exams and everything. I'm going to try to talk to the principal. She knows everything that happened." Miley sat on the kitchen chair, taking glancing at Jackson and Sadie walking down the steps.

"Miley, you know we'll watch the baby anytime you need." Annie spoke up, placing a sandwich in front of her and Jake.

"I know, but I don't want to be one of those Mother's who never sees their child. I want to spend time with my baby."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know."

"I'll just eat this in the car. We have to go." She got up, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"We'll meet you there." Annie smiled, watching Jake squeeze the last bite in his mouth and following Miley to the door. "You know she should really stop going to school. She's due in five weeks and she can go into labor early, especially if she's stressed."

"I know."

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" The crowd cheered, as _Hannah _stepped onto the stage.

"Hannah Montana, tell us why you haven't done anything in a while?"

"Well…as you can see, I'm pregnant." She watched at some of the audience shook their heads, while others looked shocked or disappointed.

"Is this Jake's baby?"

"No." Miley shook her head, as some rude comments and gasps attacked her ears.

"No?"

"That's because…I…was r…ra…raped." She struggled to hold back her tears, but managed to calm down. "And the women that they just found, the Mother of Miley Stewart. That's my Mother. I'm Miley Stewart."

The crowd gasped, again, as she pulled her wig off, revealing her true identity. Nobody knew what to say or do. "Miley Stewart? Would you mind giving us a performance, so we know it's really you?"

"Sure." She nodded, changing the song that she was originally supposed to sing. She whispered it in the one of the band's member's ear, before the music began.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
  
_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea, Yea, Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea, Yea Oh, Oh, Oh

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

The crowd cheered, as she sat back down on her chair, feeling a kick from her daughter. "Well, what a beautiful song. I've never heard that one before."

"It's new."

"And who's that about?"

"My boyfriend, Jake." She glanced back at him, exchanging smiles.

"So, _Miley_, when are you due?"

"April fourth, Easter. I'm currently thirty five weeks pregnant." She rested her hands on her stomach, glancing around at the audience.

"Wow, so soon. Are you going to continue singing?"

"Yes, I most likely am, but as Miley."

_Review!_


	18. Chapter 18 When It's Time

Chapter 18 When It's Time

Miley bent over as another sharp pain developed in her stomach. The pain had started since this morning, but now it was constant. She knew it wasn't smart to ignore the pain earlier today, but now she knew it was serious. She was sure she was in labor when her shorts suddenly became wet. "Crap!"

Her eyes wandered around the quiet room. She was home alone and she needed to get to the phone. The only problem was…where was the phone? Then is suddenly hit her that her cell phone was sitting right next to her. She opened it, immediately dialing Jake's number. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah hey baby. The baby is ready to come out."

"What?" His jaw dropped, indecisive of whether she said what he thought.

"I'm in labor. My water just broke. And I realized the pain I was ignoring since last night was contractions and now they're really bad and like three minutes apart."

"Okay, I'll be home in like five minutes. If you think you need to, call an ambulance. I'll call your Father and everyone."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful and don't move from the couch. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, before bending over in pain. She didn't know if she was ready to deliver her baby girl, but she had to. Today, she was going to be a Mother. It was a good thing she listened to Jake and took off from school. She felt another painful contraction

"Mrs. Thomson! I need to be excused!" Jake interrupted, jumping up from his seat, glancing at the empty seat beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"My girlfriend's in labor." He pointed to Miley's chair, before receiving a nod from the teacher.

"Go ahead. Good luck. Bring in pictures and let us know how she's doing." She quickly scribbled down on the pass, handing it to him.

"Okay. I will. Thank you." He ran off, sticking his head in another room. "Excuse me, I need Lilly and Oliver."

"For what?" Ms. Blake sweetly asked, taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

"Dismissal." He held up the pink pass, smiling at them. "My girlfriend is in labor."

"Miley? I wish you the best luck. Tell her I say hi. And congratulations."

"Thanks." He said as Lilly and Oliver followed him out into the hallway.

"She's in labor. Oh my gosh." Lilly couldn't believe it. She was expecting another week for the baby, but it was an early Easter present.

Miley clenched her fists in pain, wishing for someone to get home. And her wish came true. Jake, Lilly, and Oliver all came in, making their way to her side. "How are you doing?"

"O…owe." She felt yet another painful contraction hit her, only to feel Jake's hand rub her back.

"You okay?" Jake asked, receiving a nod. "We've got to get you to the hospital." He grabbed the key and left the house. Miley stayed on the couch, shaking her head as she looked at Lilly and Oliver. It was seconds, before Jake returned.

"I think you're forgetting something." Miley laughed, before another painful contraction hit her. "Owe, owe, owe."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, walking to the door, with the support of Jake and Oliver. "As long as you don't forget me again. I think you might need the woman delivering the baby."

"Sorry. I'm just excited…and nervous."

"You're not the one giving birth." She laughed, as they helped her slide into the back seat.

"Hi, my wife is in labor. She's 38 weeks pregnant and her water broke about twenty minutes ago."

"Okay…let me call somebody down."

"Miley?" Dr. Stevens called, stopping in her tracks. "Are you in labor?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get you to a room I was just leaving, I was here for another patient. I'll take it from here Lisa." She grabbed a gurney, helping Miley hop on. She wheeled her to the delivery section, signaling other doctors and nurses. "Did your water break yet?"

"Yeah, about twenty minutes ago and my contractions are like two minutes apart."

"Okay." She nodded. "Would you mind changing into a gown. I'll leave you some privacy if Jake would like to help you."

"Okay." She waited till she left, before Jake helped her change into the nightgown and return back to the bed. Dr. Stevens reentered, examining her.

"Okay. It's a good thing you came in, because you're ten centimeters dilated. It's too late for an epidural or any other medications though. You're going to be a Mother very shortly. We're going to start pushing."

"I need my Mom here."

"I'm here!" She called, running into the room with Robby Ray. Everyone else waited outside, anxious to here news.

Miley held her Mother and Jake's hand, ready to push, while her Father nervously waited beside his wife. "Okay. One…two…three, push!"

She rested her chin against her chest, her face becoming red. A sharp pain developed in her lower back and sweat surrounded her scrunched face. She had never put so much effort into anything. She closed her eyes, before taking a deep breath. She pushed again and soon the head was out. She squeezed hard on Jake's hand, never feeling so much pain. She let out a painful moan, screaming to herself. She took another deep breath and with another push, baby screams attacked her ears. "It's a girl!"

"She's beautiful." Miley cried, joyful tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She stared at the baby girl in the doctors hands, soon to be taken away.

"You did great." Jake left a kiss on her forehead, feeling joyful tears well up in his eyes.

"Congratulations. You're a Mother." Annie kissed her daughter, before leaning against her husband.

"I can't believe my little girl, has a little girl." Robby Ray smiled, hugging his daughter.

"Emma Danielle." She glanced up at Jake for an approval, which she soon received.

"I love it." He smiled, watching Dr. Stevens return with a baby girl.

"Here she is." She placed the little girl in the new Mother's arms, before leaving. Miley stared down at her new baby, another tear slipping from her eyes.

"Hi sweetie. I'm your Mommy." She observed every little detail- her dirty blond curly hair, her blue eyes, her chubby cheeks. She was perfect. "Can somebody go get everyone else?"

"We'll go get them." Annie took her husband's hand, before they made their way outside.

"We're parents." Jake smiled, staring down at his beautiful daughter. "She looks just like you. Beautiful."

The door opened and Oliver, Jackson, Sadie, Grandma, Aunt Dolly, Tina, Tyler (Jake's parents), and Miley's parents all came inside. An "Awe" escaped from their lips, when they saw, Emma peacefully lying in her Mother's arms. "This is Emma Danielle."

"She's beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little tired, but other than that great."

"Your teachers told you good luck and after spring break they want pictures." Lilly told her, observing the little baby in her friends arms.

"I think I'll bring her in one day. I have to meet with the principal about me graduating, so I'll bring her in that day." She smiled at her daughter, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe I'm a Mother."

_Review!_


	19. Chapter 19 Celebrate

Chapter 19 Celebrate

"Welcome home." Miley whispered into the carseat in Jake's hand, as he helped her inside. The house was dark and quiet, but when Miley turned the lights on, familiar faces appeared, calling "surprise," or "congratulations." Miley smiled, as she looked around at the various decorations all around the house- banners, ribbons, posters, storks, balloons, presents, and an amazing, delicious looking cake. The cake was in the shape of a diaper bag, with a baby bottle, a pacifier, baby keys, and bottles surrounding it. And at the base of the cake read, _Congratulation to the new parents, Miley and Jake Ryan-Emma Danielle,_ _6 lbs. 5 oz and 21 inches, born March 26__th__ 2010 at 1:30 P.M. _"Oh my gosh. You guys are amazing."

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah, sorry my hormones are still crazy." She laughed, wiping away her joyful tears. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well, we didn't really have a chance to throw you a baby shower with everything that was going on." Robby Ray smiled, as he cooed at the infant before him. "She got even cuter since last night."

"How are you feeling?" Annie asked, as Jake helped her over to the couch.

"Good." Miley slid her daughter out of her carseat, before cuddling the baby in her arms. She left a kiss on her daughter's forehead, before sitting down on the couch.

"Would you like to open presents?"

"Sure." She smiled, handing her daughter to her Mother. Annie smiled at the little girl, talking to her in a high pitched voice. Robby Ray and Oliver transferred all of Miley's giant presents to where she was sitting. "Which one should I open first?"

"How about mine?" Vita (Miley agent, from the _Hannah Montana Movie_) spoke up, handing Miley a giant bag, decorated with baby girl designs. Miley reached inside, pulling out a large, brown, wicker basket, with various items inside for. Inside were serene anti-stress foaming bath crystals, green tea and mint body lotion, bath gel, a hand-held wood massager, and green tea hard candies for Mom. For baby, there was a "Guess How Much I Love You" music and storytelling CD, a yellow fleece blanket, a baby Lamb plush stuffed animal, a "Baby is Sleeping" door hanging pillow, and a ceramic picture frame. Also in the bag was a _New Mom's Calendar Gift Pack_, which tracked baby's first year and came with a notepad and sticky notes.

"Awe, thank you Vita. I love everything." She blew Vita a kiss, before pulling a large box, with a smaller box on top wrapped in baby paper on her lap. "Who's this from?"

"That's from me." Dolly raised her hand up, as she gave a wink to Miley.

Miley ripped the paper open to the smaller box first. This gift was titled, "Baby's First Year." Inside was a newborn hat, burp cloths, five washcloths with finger puppet accessory, cotton creepers, a diaper cover, two t-shirts, a pair of pants, a pair of non-skid booties, three onesies, one adorable blouse, and a baby memory book. "How cute!" Miley squealed, before opening the second box, revealing a pink canvas box, filled with cute baby items, themed as "pampered girl." This included, a cuddly fleece blanket, two onesies, two t-shirts, newborn cap, soft animal booties, washcloths, animal bibs, five piece Cancus Petite Chevre Goat's Milk spa starter kit, baby shampoo and body wash, pure vegetable oil soap, baby body butter, baby lotion, yellow-trimmed zip top travel pouch, whimsical baby picture frame, baby board books, a duck rattle, "Bubbles and Cuddle," twenty-seven song CD, and a plush pink sheep. "Awe, thanks so much Aunt Dolly."

"Anything for my niece." She smiled, as Miley swiveled her way around the present. She pulled her Aunt into a hug, before returning back to couch.

"Okay, this one is from…you Grandma." Miley smiled, tearing the paper open. She revealed yet another gift basket. This one came with a cotton receiving blanket, a hooded terrycloth towel, undergarment, eight terry washcloths, Johnson's baby soap, baby powder, and baby lotion, safety scissors, a baby thermometer, a monitor set, baby wipes, baby diaper rash cream, pacifiers, teethers, a rattle, three bottles, a plush elephant, and a teddy bear. "Thank you Grandma. We needed the monitor set, because when I opened the one I bought the other day, it did work."

"You should have returned it."

"We did, but our Babies R Us sucks and they apparently didn't have anymore. I like the one downtown better."

"Yeah."

"Open mine!" Oliver shouted, pushing the messily wrapped, present forward. Miley laughed at the way it was wrapped, shaking her head at Lilly. "What are you laughing at?"

"The way it's wrapped." She laughed again, before ripping the paper off and throwing it at Oliver."

"Hey! It was tough to wrap. Look at the shape!" He pointed toward the white wicker basket, filled with delightful, new baby items. Including, a plush stork carrying a baby bear in its beak, a cuddly, super soft "My First Teddy Bear," a fluffy cotton blanket with a satin border and a full satin back, a Burt's Bees Baby Starter Kit with fantastic luxury bath accessories, and a baby print maker, which captures baby's footprint or handprint. Additionally, the gift basket includes a set of two extra thick cotton diaper burp cloths, a crinkle vibrating caterpillar, a "Crazy Daisy" squeaking wiggle that makes noises when shaken, and finally, a hot fudge sundae mix. This gourmet snack includes a cone filled with hot fudge mix, semi-sweet chocolate chips and mini marshmallows.

"Thanks Oliver. This is really cute. My favorite part is the hot fudge mix." Miley laughed, blowing him a kiss. "Even though I should be focusing on losing my baby weight."

"What baby weight? You hardly gained any weight, except for in your chest." Her Mother laughed, passing her granddaughter to Aunt Dolly.

"Exactly, I probably don't fit in my shirts before the pregnancy." "Well, that will probably stay that way." Annie laughed again, watching Lilly push her gift forward. "Open mine next."

Miley ripped the paper open, pulling out yet another gift basket. This gift includes a three-year memory book with titled pages to document baby's memories. Also in the basket was a Bearington Collection security blanket, an infant Sleep N Play, an embroidered T-shirt, four wash cloths, coordinated booties, receiving blanket, an infant hat, four onesies, two bottles, one bottle of baby lotion, a baby picture frame, five bibs, and six receiving blankets. "Thanks Lilly."

"No problem. Anytime you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call, especially for babysitting."

"Okay." Miley laughed, pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm opening from Jackson and Sadie."

She first pulled out a cute little ice cream set. This set had three different pajama 'flavors': Lime, (green), chocolate, (brown) and strawberry, (pink). Each pajama had "Sweet Dreamzzz" on it. Each pajama had a matching cap. The nightcap is white, with PJ-matching trim, decorated with multi-hued _sprinkles_ and topped with a red _cherry._ Each pajama, with its matching cap came inside a matching ice cream box, coordinated with its 'flavor'.

"This is so cute!" Miley wrinkled her nose, pulling out from the same bag, a bath time set. Every bath time item you could think of was in this baby bathtub. The baby bathtub is easy to drain and reusable. In the bathtub were, cotton gowns, onesies, booties, two-ply blankets, hats, T-shirts, hooded towels, a bib and burp pad set, four Johnson & Johnson baby care products, two giant rubber ducky toys, two plush bears, four diapers, a brush and comb set, bottles, pacifiers and a teething set. "Thank you Jackson and Sadie."

"Anything for my little sister." He smiled, taking Sadie's hand in his.

"Let's see who this is from."

"That's from us." Tina pointed to her and her husband, Tyler (Jake's parents).

Miley pulled another large, brown gift basket out from the baby gift bag. This set included, a soft fleece blanket, multiple onesies, three cloth diapers, a two-piece pajama set, three pairs or animal socks, a matching robe and slippers, a duck blanket and squeaker, rubber ducky soap, Johnson's baby bath products, a color coordinated plasticware set, a baby medical kit, a stuffed animal, two baby books, a ceramic polka dot piggy bank, a photo album, and for the parents, cookies, pretzel nuggets filled with peanut butter, Virginia peanuts, Ghiradelli dark hot chocolate, Belgium chocolates, Italian chocolate cookies, caramel popcorn, gourmet tea and coffee, and a tin of assorted cookies. "Thank you guys so much. Okay, I'm now opening from you and Dad."

"Sorry it's so large."

"That's okay." She laughed, observing the immense size. She ripped the paper open, revealing a large box. She scraped the tape off the box, before opening it. She pulled out a large, wooden rocking horse, with a brown teddy bear sitting on it, with a t-shirt, which read _Cookie _one it. "Oh my gosh, this is so cute."

"I know she can't go on it till she's older, but we had to get it."

"Thank you. I love it."

"There's something else in there, too."

Miley reached inside the box, pulling out a medium sized, baby patterned gift bag. She pulled out five different spring outfits, a baby wipe warmer, a baby shopping cart cover, a baby health and grooming kit, stroller hooks, a stroller netting, an infant booster/positioner, a bottle brush cleaner, a breast pump, a lamb sound sleeper, a terry teething blanket, a diaper and wipe caddy, a crib CD player, _What to Expect: Baby's First Year_ book, and a Baby Einstein DVD gift set. "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad. This is too much."

"You're our daughter. It's not too much at all and you never gave us any trouble."

"Thank you everyone. You're all too generous."

"Wait, there's still another gift." Jake handed her a wrapped box, which looked like a clothing box. But when Miley opened it, her jaw dropped at the beautiful, black and pink, Juicy Couture diaper bag.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful, but why did you get me a gift? You're the Daddy."

"Because I love you." He made his way past the presents, leaning his lips against hers. "Now look at what's inside."

She smiled at, before looking inside the bag. Inside the bag were, diapers, a box of wipes, diaper rash creams, burp cloths, extra sets of clothes for baby, an extra shirt for Miley, baby sunscreen, baby's bottles, toys, bibs, pacifiers, teething rings, blankets, mini first aid kit, baby hats, hand sanitizer, pens, a wallet, a changing pad, a few large plastic bags for dirty diapers or clothes, an index card with important numbers, and reusable water bottle for mom. He also bought her new Juicy Couture sunglasses and a new camera and put them in the diaper bag.

"That was creative." Miley smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything you my two favorite girls." He gave her another kiss, before she gathered all her gifts into three of the largest bags.

"Thank you again everyone. You're all amazing."

_Review! (Sorry about the long delay!)_


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Easter

Chapter 21

"Happy Easter!" Miley turned the light on, wakening Jake.

"Happy Easter." He rubbed his eyes as Miley sat on his bed with Emma. "I didn't hear her get up."

"You never hear her." Miley laughed, as he shut the baby monitor beside him off.

"I do too. And by the way I spilled one of the bottles last night."

"Oh so that's where the missing bottle went?" She laughed again, playing into sarcasm. "It's okay, I just breastfed her, even though I purposly pump so I don't have to breastfeed at night."

"Sorry."

"I'm joking. I was six anyway."

"It's eight? Gosh, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed a break."

"You should ger the break. You get up everytime and you're on the go twenty four hours." He pressed his lips against hers, before leaving a kiss on his daughter's head.

"I'm a Mother. It's not easy having a baby. I"m just doing my job."

"And I'm the Father. You know that. And I wasn't just saying it, I mean it, because I love you too more than anything."

"I love you too." She kissed him again, before standing up. "Let's go downstairs. My parents and Jackson are making breakfast and after we open Emma's basket, I have to feed her."

"Wow, I can't believe I slept this late. I felt like I haven't slept in months."

"It's only been a week and two days." She led the way down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Happy Easter." Annie smiled, as Miley and Jake entered.

"Happy Easter. Let's see what the Easter bunny brought." Miley handed her daughter to Jake, before pulling the Easter basket foward. Inside were three spring outfits, two bottles, bibs, pacifiers, a blanket, baby shampoo and lotion, a rubber ducky, a lamb stuffed animal,a set of onsies, spring baby books, a few toys, booties, a pack of diapers, and baby girl hair accesories. "Wow! Look at all these gifts!"

"She's so cute." Robby Ray awed over his granddaughter, who was slightly smiling.

"She got to eat. Can you come help?" She asked Jake, grabbing her daughter and leading the way to the living room.

* * *

"Hey!" Miley called, as her eyes met with Lilly and Oliver in the doorway. "Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter!" Lilly and Oliver spoke in unison, as if practiced for weeks.

"Come in. It's raining."

"Where's Emma?"

"Jake's burping her. She just ate." Miley led them into the kitchen, where everyone was talking."Here, Lilly, you want Emma?"

"Sure, I'm not going to deny that offer." She took the baby in her arms, cooing at her in a high pitch tone. The baby laughed as Lilly continued to talk to her. "You're too cute!"

"I get her next." Oliver called, shoving another cracker into his mouth.

"Everyone can sit the pasta is ready." Miley placed the large bowl on the table, before sitting besides Jake, who took her hand with his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Review! Sorry about the major delay. My computer was broken and I was unable to update. _


	21. Chapter 21 Those Magic Changes

Chapter 21

Miley pulled her wet hair out of the towel, threw her robe on, and made her way into the nursery. She grabbed a bottle from the mini refridgerator and slid it into the bottle warmer. She then lifted her daughter in her arms, rocking her back and forth. She grabbed a bib from the dresser beside her, before sliding around Emma's neck. She continued to rock her, until the bottle warmer beeped, signaling it was ready. She grabbed the bottle, sat on the rocking chair beside her, and began feeding her daughter. The room instantly grew silent, with the exception of Emma's sucking. Miley could hear approaching footsteps, assuming it was Jake. And she was right. He came in, just smiling. "Good morning."

"Morning." Miley replied, ungluing her eyes from the beautiful baby in her arms.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't want to leave you two." He frowned, taking another few steps into the room.

"Believe me, I don't want you to leave either. My Mom and Dad have a doctor appointment, so I'll be alone. But, I'm coming in to school at lunch time so I'll visit you in the cafeteria."

"What doctor are your parents going to?"

"Psychiatrist. My Father suggested it for my Mother since she was gone all those years. I mean she seems fine, but it's a good idea anyway."

"You should still go too." Jake suggested, gently swiping his hand over Emma's soft curls.

"I don't really have time, and besides I feel fine."

"Don't you think your Mother feels fine. It's just good to go. You were at rock bottom six months ago. You don't just forget things after having a baby!"

"Jake, I'm not discussing this with you right now." She slid the empty bottle out of Emma's mouth, before lifting her up to burp her, but she instantly burped.

"Miley, you're going back to the doctor. Like I said, you don't just forget things that quickly." He watched his girlfriend slide his daughter into her seat and search for an outfit.

"It's hard to forget things when you have to keep talking about it to a doctor! It's hard to forget things when it's the cover story on evey magazine in the store! It's hard to forget things when you were raped!" She collapsed into his arms, beginning to sob.

"Miley, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's...it's not your fault." She pulled out of his arms, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry. I just...had a breakdown. I'm fine."

"Miley..."

"I'm fine. Really, but you better get going. It's getting late." She pressed her lips against his, before turning around to get her daughter. He sighed, before deporting from the house.

Miley placed Emma on the changing table, quickly changing her diaper and sliding on her new white dress. She slid a little bow handband in her hair, before bringing her into her room. She laid her on the bed, slipping her robe off. She didn't take her eyes off of her daughter as she slid on coral colored sundress, that hugged every curve in her body. She continued to stare at Emma lying on the bed,as she quickly blowed dried her hair into her natrual brown curls.

Miley entered the halls, that were for once empty. She made her way to the crowded cafeteria, searching for Jake. And sure enough she found him, quietly making her way over to him. "Hey."

"Miley? Hey, I didn't see you." He stood up, turning to face her. He rested his lips against hers, before looking down at the carseat in her hand. "How's she doing? I missed her."

"Good, she played for about an hour and a half and then she took a nap and then played again and she ate just before we came her. Now she fell asleep on the way here, but she should be up soon. Oh and I'm sorry about this morning, I'm going to go to the doctor again. I think it's best, for all of us."

"Good, I'm glad."

"She's so cute!" Lilly cooed at the little girl, before looking over at Oliver. "We should have a baby."

"Yeah in a few years, after college, when we get married." He laughed, wrapping his arm around Lilly's shoulder.

"How as she been sleeping?"

"Pretty good actually. I mean she wakes up every time she's due to eat, but other than that, she's good."

"Hey, look! Miley's back!" One guys called, everyone beginning to surrond them.

"Hi." Miley smiled, trying to get out of the mob.

_How's the baby? What's her name? Are you working on a new album? Are you going to be in any movies? Was labor painful? Did you scream when you went into labor? How big is she? _Were the questions that filled the air. But a monitor interupted. "Everyone back to your seats!"

"Nobody attacked you with questions?" Miley asked, glancing down at her awakening daughter.

"Oh they did." He laughed, smiling at his daughter.

"I better go. I'll come say goodbye to you before I leave." She pressed his lips against his, before making her way out of the cafeteria. She quietly entered the office, smiling at her guidance counsler.

"Miley? How are you doing?" She asked, a bright smile developing on her lips.

"Good, much better than I used to be."

"Good, I'm glad. Is this...is this the baby?" She asked, smiling at the baby girl before her.

"Yup."

"What's her name? How big was she?"

"Emma Danielle and she was six pounds and five ounces and twenty one inches."

"Awe, she's so cute." She cooed at the baby, who was smiling. "I better let you go. Mrs. Mern is waiting for you. We're all very excited to see you."

"Bye, nice seeing you." She entered the principal's office. "Hi."

"Hello, Miley. Have a seat. How are you?"

"I"m doing good. Tired, but good." She laughed, placing the carseat on the floor next to her.

"Nobody knows what tired is, unless you have a baby."

"Yeah." She laughed, as Emma began to whine. "Sorry."

"That's okay."

Miley pulled her daughter out of the car seat, cuddling her in her arms. "So, do you think I'd be able to graduate?"

"I've thought about it and talked to the board of education and we're going to make an exception. We know everything that happened and we've looked at your grades and you're doing excellent. We've also talked with your teachers and all of your teachers love you. Plus, since everyone knows what college they're going to and all testing is finished, school for seniors is pretty pointless right now." She laughed, folding her hands together.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're very welcome. And she's adoreable. Her name's Emma right?"

"Yeah,and thanks."

"Do you have any plans for college."

"Well, I had planned to go to Standford, but I don't know if I can. I want to be the best Mother I can and if I go to college, I might not have any time to spend with her. But I was thinking maybe when she gets older and Jake is finished with college and we're married and settled down, I was thiking of going to get my degree." Miley switched her daughter to her other arm, as Emma gripped her finger.

"What are you planning or were planning to major in?"

"Well I'm planning to stick with my singing and acting, since it's been successful, but since you never know what could happen I wanted to just get my degree and maybe major in teaching."

"Well, I wish you the best luck with everything."

"Thank you. Do you want me to come back for anything?" She asked, as Mrs. Mern slid multiple papers into a folder.

"No, maybe just to visit with her." She laughed, making hand movement at Emma, causing her to smile. "Actually, we're trying to plan a presentation sexual saftey and it'd be great if you could help share and maybe tell everything you've been through. But no obligations, I completely understand."

"No, I'd love to. When are you planning on having it?"

"Sometime next week. I'll give you a call."

"Okay, thanks."

_Review! _


	22. Chapter 22 I've Learned From You

Chapter 22

Miley entered the crowded school hallways, with Emma on her hip. She smiled at everyone who waved- which was most of the school- as she made her way into the Guidance Office. "Is Mrs. Mern here?"

"She's actually in the cafeteria settling the students. She said to send you right over when you got here."

"Okay, thanks." Miley headed towards the cafeteria, her heels clicking down the hallway. She entered the cafeteria, Emma's squeal drawing everyones eyes onto them. She walked onto the stage and over to Mrs. Mern. Everyone watched as she quietly whispered to her, trying to read their lips.

After everyone was finally settled Mrs. Mern began to speak into the microphone. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, quiet down. As you probably all know by now, you're all her for a presentation on sexual saftey. Now, you may be thinking, 'I already know all this, we've heard it a million times.' But, this isn't just on being protected, this is also on sexual assualt and we have a special guest, who has helped us put this presentation together and is the presenter. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miley Stuart. They're all yours." She handed Miley the microphone, after Miley settled Emma in Lilly's arms, who was sitting on the side.

"Hello. I'm sure you've all heard of what happened to me, but none of you actually know what _really _happened. And some of you might be thinking that this could never happened to you. But guess what, I thought the same thing. My Father was _always _telling me to be careful and that he wasn't worried about me, but the people around me. I always rolled my eyes, thinking nothing's going to happen. Well my life took a major turn one night. I was having an arguement with my boyfriend, which happenes. I stormed out of his house late at night, but I didn't have my car. He was supposed to drive me home that night, because my Dad needed my car for an oil change. But that night I was so furious I walked off, thinking I'd be okay. Well I had dropped my phone and when I bent down to get it, a car pulled up. I felt uneasy and began to walk again, but a man got out and followed me. I tried to run as fast as possible, but I was too slow and he was too quick. He grabbed me and I tried to escape, scremaing and kicking, but no one was around, it was pitch black, and he was too strong. He told me 'don't fight and nobody will get hurt,' but that was a lie. He threw me in his car and brought me to his house. There he began to harrass and abuse me. He slid his hand up my shirt, so I kicked him. He slapped me and told me he always gets what he wants. I begged, but he took my clothes off. No matter how much I fought, I couldn't escape. He abused and harrassed me more, before he...he...r...raped me." She struggled to get the last words out, as the scene flashed through her mind. She took a deep breath dissolving the tears that struggled to fall from her eyes. "After that, he abused me again and then kicked me out, without my clothes. He threw a bath towel at me and I wrapped it around me. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, I realized it was pouring. Here I was, a seventeen-year-old girl, who had just be raped, felt disgusting, and was walking home in a towel while it was pouring. I had stepped a piece of glass that went into my foot. Now, my foot was dripping blood everywhere. I eventually passed out and hit my head on a rock. I later woke up at the hospital."

Miley glanced around at everyone. Not one person had a smile on there face. Everyone appeared sad, a few girls even crying. She looked over at Lilly, who gave her an encouraging smile. "So some of you maybe thinking, 'what does this teach us?' I want you all to know that it can happen to anyone, including guys. And because of this, we all need to be careful. So, how do we prevent sexual assault?" Miley turned the projector on beside her, revealing the first slide. "Know the facts about rape. Rape is a violent crime – a hostile attack – an attempt to hurt and humiliate. It is NOT the result

of "uncontrolled passions." Rape can happen to anyone. Students, working women, wives, mothers, children, grandmothers and even males are the victims of rape. Rape can occur anywhere and at anytime, in public or in your own home, day or night. Rapists are not necessarily strangers. In fact, in over one-third of reported cases, the rapist is an acquaintance, neighbor, friend or relative of the victim. Rape is one of the most underreported crimes. Most rapists will keep re-offending until they are caught so it is important to report any kind of sexual assault to law enforcement."

Miley flipped to the next slid. "Prevention Tips: Become aware of locations and situations where rape might occur and avoid them, if possible. Consider your alternatives if confronted by a rapist. Practice possible responses so that you can recall them even under the stress of an encounter. NEVER open your door without knowing who is on the other side. Require salespeople or repair people to show identification. If strangers telephone or come to your door, don't admit that you are alone. Don't let any strangers into your home — no matter what the reason or how dire the to make an emergency phone call while they wait outside." She turned to the next one, which read, "Don't Walk Into Danger:Be alert to your surroundings and the people around you — especially if you are alone or it is dark. Know where help may be if you should need it. Whenever possible, travel with a friend. Stay in well-lighted areas as much as confidently, directly and at a steady pace on the side of the street facing traffic. A rapist looks for someone who appears vulnerable. If you think you are being followed, walk quickly to areas where there are lights and people. If a car appears to be following you, turn and walk on the other side of the street. If you are in danger, scream and run or yell "fire." Any questions?"

"How come you didn't do this?" Somebody called out, who Miley had seen in the halls before.

"Well, I wasn't taught these things. And just because you're aware of these things and are being safe, doesn't mean it won't happen. It will definatly decrease your chances, but there's always that slight possibility. And I _did _fight back and scream and run. My problem was I was in a dark street where no one was around. And I _never _stopped fighting." She turned the screen to the next slide. "Okay if you're being attacked, remember, your main concern must always be your saftey. Keep assessing the situation as it is happening. If one strategy doesn't work, try another. Possible options are: negotiating, stalling for time, distracting the assailant and fleeing to a safe place, verbal assertiveness, screaming to attract attention or physical resistance. Your best defense, however, is to be prepared— know your options ahead of time." She glanced around the audience again, amazed to have every single one of them interested and paying attention. "If you're a victim of rape or sexual assualt: Go to a safe place immediately and call your local law enforcement agency, a rape crisis center, doctor, friend or relative. The sooner you make the report, the greater the chances the attacker

will be caught. Do not wash, douche, change clothes or clean up in any way until after talking to law enforcement and going to the hospital. You could destroy valuable evidence for court use. Remember, you are the victim. You have nothing to feel guilty or ashamed about. You may want to contact a treatment or crisis center to help you deal with the consequences of the

assault. Any other questions?"

"What happened to you after the attack?" A familar girl questioned, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well I don't know how long it was till someone found me, but my Father had called the police to search for me and they eventually found me. I had stiches for my head and foot, but nobody knew what happened. I couldn't tell them. I felt too ashamed and I felt everyone who be angry at me. My family was questioning me, because they knew something had happened. I didn't know how to answer. I told some lies and told everyone to leave. Lilly stayed, trying to get an answer. I continued to lie, but they weren't making sense. I eventually blurted out that I was raped. She was speechless, but she tried to comfort me. But instead of thanking her, I pushed her away and screamed at her. I still feel bad to this day, but she knows I didn't mean it. And while I was in the hospital, I tried to kill myself. I ran up to the roof and almost jumped off, but the police got me down. And after that, I found out I was pregnant. It was hard and it definatly took a while to get over and even to this day, I sometimes feel scared or upset."

"Were you excited to have a baby?"

"Um..not at first. I was scared and didn't know what to do, but as the pregnancy progressed, I began to get excited." She answered, smiling over at her little girl.

"What happened that day you were stuck in traffic with the guy?"

Miley burrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall the scene and soon did. "Oh, I was six months pregnant and stuck in traffic. A police officer" Miley made quotations with her hands, before continuing. "stopped me for speeding and told me to get out of the car, because they were doing these new tests. I began to feel uneasy, but I just wanted to get home, so I stepped out. He wanted me to follow him to his car, but I didn't want too, especially because it was dark. I made up an excuse with my pregnancy, but he grabbed me and put me in his car. It was the guy who...raped me. He took me to his house and abused me, but luckily somebody found out I was there and I ended up in the hospital. And after that there was the whole thing with my Mother, which I'm sure you all know. Now I want to also address that having a baby isn't easy. I'm sure you've al heard this before, but please, be protective for STD's and pregnancy. Pregnancy and having a baby is difficult. With pregnancy comes morning sickness, dicomfort, mood swings, annoying cravings, it's not easy. People always seem happy when they're pregnant, but believe me there are the rough times too. And being in labor for twenty four hours is not fun. And then actually caring for a baby isn't easy. I love her yes, I love her more than anything, besides Jake, but that's because I had to take responsibility and grow up. I don't get to go to college, I don't get to sleep late on weekend morningings, I don't get to be lazy all day, I don't get to do what teenagers do. And actually caring for the baby is difficult. And I'm sure you know that already. So, please be careful. But I'm lucky, because she's an excellent baby." Miley laughed, signalling for Lilly to bring her up. "This is Emma Danielle."

"Thank you Miley. I think you really touched us all." Mrs. Mern stepped up to the stage, smiling at the baby. "Okay everyone. Time to get back to class."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the delayed update, lately. It's been very hard to update, so please stick with me. I promise once July comes around, updates will be sooner and quicker. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	23. Chapter 23 Natural Disaster

Chapter 23

Miley slid Emma into the car leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Are we going to go shopping? Yeah, we need new clothes for your christening, right?" The three month old baby squealed, grabbing a curl from her Mother's head. "Emma, I need my hair." She laughed, slipping the curl out of her daughter's chubby hand. She got into the drivers' seat and pulled out of the driveway. She pulled onto the highway, laughing at her daughter sing to herself. She gasped and suddenly swerved, attempting to avoid the wrong way driver. But it was too late. The two cars collided with one another. Everyone around them pulled over, making numerous phone calls to 911. The sirens filled the air, dragging Miley and screaming Emma into an ambulance. The man, who was driving the wrong way-and appeared drunk-was instantly dead.

Jake practially collapsed against the front desk, tears dampening his cheeks. "Is there...an...any news on Miley and Emma Stuart?"

"And you are?" She glanced up from her computer, pulling her glasses off.

"Miley's boyfriend and Emma's Father, Jake Ryans. They were in the major car accident."

"Let me check."

"I got it from here." A nurse interrupted, handing a file to the lady at the front desk. "Miley is currently unconscious, she's not doing well. But Emma, she's doing great. She's functioning well and she only has a few bruises. You got lucky. The type of car seat she was in and the way she was buckled probably save her. And from what it seems, Miley swerved and stopped short, which probably stopped the car from flipping. Would you like to see her?"

"Can...can I hold her?"

"Of course. I'll bring her to you. She's already discharged. You got very lucky." She smiled, before dissapearing through the doors. Jake collapsed on the chair behind him, pulling a picture of him and Miley out of his wallet. He observed every little detail about her- her beautiful smile, hey smokey eyes, her dark curls, the way her body fit perfectly around Jake's arms. She was beautiful and right now she was fighting for her life. Jake suddenly jumped as the nurse returned with his beautiful daughter. She slid his in his arms and he slightly smiled at Emma's face.

Almost four hours later and there was still no news on Miley. Jake popped up as a familiar doctor entered the waiting room. "Are you Jake?"

"Yeah, is Miley alright?"

"Well...she's not doing too well. She's currently in a coma and it looks like she's going to be for a while."

_Review! Sorry it's so short! I'll update sooner because of that. Only a few chapters left! Review!_


	24. Chapter 24 Lean On Me

Chapter 24

Jake entered the hospital for the umpteenth time in the past seven days. He made the usual stop in the gift shop, purchasing another assortment of flowers. Then he glanced at the squared box in his pocket, which had been there for nine days. He had planned to use it a week ago, but there plans had been cancled after Miley slipped into a coma. Jake dragged himself up to her room, slowly opening the had become a routine now. He'd place the flowers in the vase with the other flowers he'd bought in the past. He'd then sit beside her bed, with the car seat beside him and take Miley's hand. He'd talk to her and just stare at her, before someone finally told him he had to leave. He followed his routine, but when he took Miley's hand, she twitched. His heart sped up, not knowing what to think of it. Was she dying? Was she waking up? Did he do something? But her eyes slowly opened. She stared at Jake, trying to form words. She felt pain take over her body, as she finally spoke up. "What...where? What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital. You were in a coma for a week. You got into a car accident."

"I remember. I was laughing at Emma singing to herself and I went to turn onto the exit. And out of nowhere this person just comes flying out driving the wrong way. I swerved and jammed on the breaks...but I guess I crashed." Her voice was husky and hardly audible, sending chills up Jake's spine. "Emma's okay, right?"

"Yeah. She's right here." He lifted up the car seat. "The doctor said the type of car seat and the way she was buckled saved her. And she said if you didn't swerve and jam on your breaks you would have been dead. You were lucky." He stood up and pressed his lips against hers. She gently pressed back, but even simply kissing her boyfriend was a struggle. A tears carved a path in her face. "What's wrong?"

"I...I can't even kiss you."

"Baby, you're just weak. You were in a coma. You'll...you'll break out of it. And I don't care, as long as I can kiss you." He smiled, gently stroking through her soft curls.

"Is the other guy okay? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Nobody else was involved, but...the guy died instantly. The guy was...um...the guy who raped you." He managed to spit out the words, waiting for her reaction.

But Miley didn't know how to react. She thought it was wrong to be glad he was dead, but then again he put her in misery. He almost killed her various times, as well as her daughter. "Oh...good...I guess. I guess I can feel relieved that he can't get me anymore."

"You can be happy he's dead. He deserved to die." Jake said, remembering when he had first thought that when the situation had first happened. At the same time he was thinking that, Miley was trying to jump off the roof. Just the thought of the memory made tears form in Jake's eyes. He was glad she was better now.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked burrowing his eyebrows.

"I mean, what injuries do I have? Why am I in so much pain?"

"Oh. Well...you had a small laceration of the scalp, which led to a skin hemmorage, you had a minor concussion, your shoulder dislocated, you sprained your wrist, you have two bulging disks in your back, two fracured ribs, a punctured lung, a sprained ankle, temporary neck whiplash, a torn foot and knee ligament, and a torn tendon in your ankle."

"Great." Miley moaned sarcastically, now knowing why she was in so much pain.

"Oh and I left out that you survived a torn aorta. You had us so worried."

"I want to say I'm lucky, but how in the world was _I _the one to get in the accident with him. Was it just some kind of coincidence that I got in a car accident with him after he raped me and took my Mom? And how's he get out?"

"Well he hurt himself in jail so he'd have to be taken to a hospital, from there he knocked the doctor down, ran away, stole a car, and hid. Then he took a girl that was walking on the street and he luckily didn't do anything to her. Just some minor harrassment. But then she said he was really drunk and he kept talking about you and then... he apparently was sitting in our driveway listening to everything you said. He found out where you were going. And he went to go find you. I don't know if he knew he was driving the wrong way. But he's dead now. He got what he deserves."

"And this is what I get? What did I do that I deserve this? Am I that horrible of a person?" Miley let a tear slip from her eye, glancing at her daughter.

"Nothing. You don't deserve this at all. That's why I'm glad he's dead. He's hurt you too many times and I actually wish he wasn't dead yet. so I could go torture him the way he tortured you and then I'd kill him."

"Can I have Emma?"

"Of course." He unbuckled the baby from the car seat, gently slipping her out. He went to go slip Emma into Miley's arms, but she strugled to move her arms. "You okay?"

"I will hold my daughter, nothing is going to stop me." She finally lifted her arms up and Jake gently and slowly slid Emma into Miley's arms. He let go when he thought she had a good grip and she did. He smiled at her perservierence and strength.

"I guess you're not completely paralyzed."

"You mean there's a chance?"

"Well the doctor said it was possible." Jake cringed, as Miley wiggled her toes.

"Can I walk?"

"I..I don't know."

"I have to try." She slightly moved her arms, indicating for Jake to take Emma. He slid her in the car seat, before helping Miley out of bed. She planted her feet onto the cold tiles, soon collapsing, but ake caught her.

"Easy." He whispered, helping her back to her feet. "You're right foot, ankle, and knee are a mess."

"Jake, I have a three month old baby. I'm not letting sprains and torn ligaments or tendons stop me from walking." Miley slowly moved her right leg, feeling the pain shoot through her body. She almost collapsed again, but she managed to catch her balance.

A tear slipped down her eye. She tried to hide it, but Jake had already noticed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Take a break. You just woke up from a coma, you're weak."

"What if I'm not just weak, Jake? What if I can't walk again?" She sat down at the edge of the bed, feeling her ribs throb. She slid back the slightest bit, extending her right knee.

"We'll make it through, baby. We always do. Okay? And no matter what happens you know I love you and I'm here to help you."

The doctor slowly entered the room, smiling at Miley. "I'm so glad you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Not to good." Miley's voice cracked, but improved from when she had first spoken. Each sentence she said became louder, but was still a slight whisper.

"Yeah, we're going to prescribe some pain medication. And we also have to get you your braces and casts."

"Great." She grinned, dreading the recovery. "How many?"

"Well, the knee will need a brace, luckily all the foot and ankle injuries are only on the right side, so you'll only need a cast for that. You might need some crutches..."

"No, please. I have a three month old baby. I can't afford to be on crutches. I can walk through the pain."

"Well, it's not really for the pain, it's more for the healing process, but maybe we'll give you a cane instead. You're wrist will need a brace and you're shoulder is already healed. We had a sling on your arm for a few days while in the coma. But be careful what you do, because it could dislocate again. Same for everything else. Once you've sprained a bone or tore a ligament or tendon, it's very easy to do it again, especially right after recovery. And for you're neck, you're lucky you only have a minor and temporary case of whiplash, but you'll need medication for that. And the ribs there's nothing we can really do except pain medication. And the heart and lung has recovered. You were lucky. Most people don't survive that kind of car crash, let alone the torn aorta. And the discs will need physical therapy, which you'll need for everything else as well. I'll give you a card to a place and I would say to start going in about three weeks, for about three times a week."

"Okay, am I going to be able to walk?"

"Well...there's a possiblity you may not be able to, but you should try in a little while, you might be too weak right now."

"Thank you." Miley forced a smile, before the doctor left. "I guess I'll go to physical therapy when my Dad's home so he can watch Emma."

"We'll worry about it when the time comes."

"What about the Christening?"

"Miley, would you just calm down about everything. Stop worrying about everyone. Right now we need to focus on you."

_Review! _


	25. Chapter 25 I've Had The Time Of My Life

Chapter 25

Sadie quickly slid the bottle into the screaming baby's mouth. Emma quickly latched on, sucking aggresivly. Sadie turned her head at the approaching footsteps. Slowly coming dow the steps, was Miley in a breathtaking dress. "Wow."

"What?" She questioned, forming a puzzled look.

"That dress looks amazing on you. It's beautiful." Sadie complemented gawking at Miley. The twist in front halter top, with a v-neck dress complemented her straight shoulders. The above the knee length dress hugged every curve in her body. The dress was aqua blue and had a blue, green and brown tropical flower pattern.

"Thanks, you think Jake will like it?"

"I know he'll love it." Sadie replied, taking the now empty bottle out of Emma's mouth. "She's a quick eater."

"Yup." Miley nodded, grabbing her water bottle and sitting on the chair, across from Sadie. "She just keeps looking for food."

"That's okay. You tell them you can eat all you want." Sadie laughed, passing Emma over to Miley.

"Yeah, than she'd be eating every second and be the worlds biggest baby," smirked Miley, stroking Emma's soft hair.

"Do you want some some pancakes, I'm making breakfast?"

"No, I need to lose the weight I gained from her." Miley raised her eyebrows as she sat Emma up to burp her.

"What weight? You look skinnier than you did before you had her. You're like a stick." Sadie laughed pouring a pinch of nutmeg into the mixing bowl.

"I weigh 122 pounds. I used to weigh 114 pounds. What does that tell you?"

"That you must be producing a lot of milk. And 114 is like underweight for your age and height. 122 is actually healthy."

"Shut up!" Miley laughed, just before a loud burp escaped from Emma's lips. "That was a big one!"

"For a small baby she makes a lot of noise."

"I wouldn't exactly call her small." Miley giggled, before turning her head at the sound of footsteps. Jake, Jackson, and Robby Ray entered the kitchen, dressed for the Christening. "That's a nice suit."

"Thanks, I got it just for her christening." Jake walked over to her, pressing his lips against hers. "How are you feeling?"

"The same, but I'm working through it."

"Well, at least you're better than you were a three weeks ago when you woke up."

"Yup." Miley stood up, sliding Emma into her bouncer seat.

"Wow." Jake's jaw dropped open as he observed his girlfriend.

Sadie laughed, but Miley was oblivious. "What?"

"You...look amazing." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Keep it PG, there's a baby here."

"And your Father doesn't want to see his daughter making out." Robby Ray shook his head, turning around.

"Sorry Daddy." Miley giggled, pulling out of Jake's arms.

Miley and Jake walked to the altar together, with Emma in their arms. "Will the godparents of Emma Danielle Stuart please come up at this time?"

Lilly and Jackson stood up, making there way over to their goddaughter. They both stood next to Miley and Jake while the bishop slipped the holy water over Emma's head. She made a "booboo" face, but stayed quiet. As soon as she was placed back into her Mother's arms, a squeal escaped from her lips. And for the rest of the ceremony, she continued to sing. The bishop made various jokes and Emma had the entire church laughing.

"Emma!" Jake called, recieving her attention "What are you doing?"

"Allll" Emma laughed, pushing her legs to stand up. Everyone laughed- something she caused often.

"I know, you want to stand." Jude lifted Linda Kate up so she was standing on Jude's legs while Jude held her waist. "She's always so happy."

"She's going to be one of those babies who is walking by nine months." Annie laughed, watching Miley make Emma sit back down.

"Oh god, I hope not. She'll be walking every where." Miley laughed, shaking her head at her daughter. Miley looked down at Linda Kate's white gown that flowed out at the waist. Randomly placed on the skirt were little pearls. On the waist line was a pearl detailed belt and the top of the dress was detailed in pearls as well. "How long until the dress is ruined?" Just as Miley spoke, Emma's drool dripped from her mouth and onto her dress. "Emma!"

"You jinxed it, babe." Jake laughed as Miley wipped the dress, but more drool slipped from Emma's mouth. Miley shook her head and Emma giggled.

"Okay, time for an outfit change." Miley slid Emma out of the highchair and dissapeared to the bathroom. She soon returned. This time Emma was wearing a floral dress. "If she gets this dirty, she's wearing her PJ's."

"Okay at this time if we could have Emma and her parents to the dance floor to have a special dance." Jackson waved them up, but they didn't budge. "Come on don't be shy."

Jake grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her and Emma to the dance floor. Miley blushed shifting Emma to her other arm. "I think they want you to sing baby."

Jackson nodded, handing Miley the microphone. "Nobody told me I was singing." She laughed, handing Emma to Jake. He held her in one arm, while the other one-which was now healed- wrapped around Miley's waist. She began to sing as her instrumental version of "When I Look At You" began. When the song ended, Lilly ran up to the center-as earlier instructed by Jake- and recieved Emma. She backed away, leaving the couple in the center of the place. Miley raised an eyebrow, forming a puzzled look. Jake knelt to the floor on his left knee, pulling a squared box out of his suit pocket. Miley gasped as her revealed the sparkling diamond. "Oh my god."

"Well I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know we're young, but I know you're the one. And I love you so much and I asked your Dad and he agreed, because he knows you're responsible and that we're perfect for each other. And now that I'm done bablbling, I want to ask you, willl you marry me?"

"Oh my god. Yes! Of course!" She squealed as he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, lifting Miley in the air. He pressed his lips against hers and the "awes" attacked their ears. "I love you."

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26 Down By The Lazy River

Chapter 26

Emma's squeals met with Miley's ears. She quickly slid the dress in her hands on, glancing at the clock that read 7:32- Emma's usual time to wake up. She shook her head at Jake, who was sleeping like a baby. He never heard Emma cry or sing during the night. She was always the one getting up. Even now that they were in the same room, Jake still didn't wake up. Miley made her way into the nursery smiling at her daughter. "Were you sleeping?"

"Lalll!" Emma wrapped her tiny fingers around Miley's curls, as she sat on the rocking chair.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Miley pulled her dress down and began to nurse her daughter. "We're going to leave for vacation soon, right?" She smiled at her daughter, concentrating on her food. About ten minutes later and she was done. Miley wiped up with a nearby blanket and slipped her dress back on. She brought Emma to the changing table and sld out a Fourth of July dress. She wiped Emma down with a wipe and slid a red handband into the few curls on her head.

Miley carried her downstairs and sat down on the couch. She hear a door close, coming from upstairs. The noise was followed by footsteps on the stairs. She turned her head and saw her father coming down. "Hey."

"Good morning." Robby Ray greeted, ready to leave. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. "How as she been sleeping?"

"Better. We put her down around nine and she wakes up at seven thirty. And she only really wakes up for her feedings."

"I remember when you were a baby." Robby Ray smiled, recalling Miley-as an infant- in his arms. "You slept pretty well, but your Mother and I would be worried so we'd come in and check on you almost every hour. We used to always say that we were going to have a tough time when you were older, because all the boys were going to chase after you. And now that you're older, I'm lucky you found a great guy."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well...I know you would have wanted me to wait till I was older, especially to have a baby and..."

"Miley, I'm not the least bit mad at you. I love you and I love Emma. This isn't your fault. And I have to realize that you're not a little girl anymore. I mean look at you, you're getting married. But you're always going to be _my _little girl. And believe me, when Emma gets older, you're going to feel the same way. Plus, she's lucky to have a great Mommy like you."

"Daddy, I love you." She rested her head against her Father's shoulder.

"I love you too, bud." He smiled, laughing at his granddaughter. "I think she likes you dress."

Miley looked down at her daughter, pulling at the floral pattern. "She's crazy, but I love her." Miley lifted her in the air, hearing a squeal escape from her lips. "You're so cute!"

"What time are we leaving?"

"I think eight. That's if Jake ever wakes up." Miley laughed, turning around to see her Mother and Jackson. "Hey, guys."

"Good morning." Annie kissed her daughter's head, before taking Emma. "This dress is so cute!"

"Hey, when did she wake up?" Jake asked, as he made his way downstairs.

"Seven thirty, as always. In fact, our alarm went off at seven, but I guess you didn't hear it." Miley laughed, standing up just as the doorbell rang. Jackson dahsed to the door and in came Sadie. Jake wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, resting his lips against hers. "You also didn't hear her the other five times she woke up to eat."

"Sorry." He laughed, sliding his hands down her waist until they met with her hands. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, except we have to load all the bags in the car."

"Already, done. Everything's ready to go and Oliver just texted me that him and Lilly are leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay, let's go to the Bahamas."

"Okay, we have two different connecting room. I figured we'd be in one room with Jackson and Sadie and then you guys in the other. And they're right across from each other." Robby Ray explained, just as the elevator hit the floor they needed. "Oh right here are the rooms." He handed out the keys, before everyone stepped inside to the majestic hotel.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Miley pushed the carriage inside, gawking at the room.

"Well, it's the bridge room." Jake laughed, looking out the window. "You can see everything from here."

"Where'd you guys stay when you came?"

"The Coral Towers. It was like a closet compared to this. And The Atlantis didn't have as much stuff when we came." Jake let the curtain fall back into place, as their doorbell rang. "Text everyone to change into their bathing suits when their luggage gets here. I think that's ours."

Miley nodded, pulling her phone out of her bag. She quickly typed the message and sent it to everyone. She pulled Emma out of the carriage, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "Does somebody have a dirty diaper? That's a smelly one." She laughed as Emma squealed. She pulled a changing mat out of her diaper bag an layed it on the bed. She slid Emma's dress completely off, before opening her diaper. "Oh my god. So smelly!"

"Miley, what's that smell?" Jake held his nose as he pulled the bags into the closet.

"Emma made a poopoo." Miley cleaned her daughter, throwing the mess in a zip block bag. "Can I have her bathing suit? And her water diaper?"

"Here you go." He handed her the items she needed, before pulling out his bathing suit. "I'm going to the bathroom-away from the smell."

"Tell Daddy to leave you alone." Miley smiled, slipping the Fourth of July bathing suit onto her daughter. She then slid Emma back into her carriage and pulled out her own bathing. After changing, she slipped red flip flops on Emma's chubby feet. "Doesn't she look adoreable?"

"As always." He took Emma from Miley, before staring at Miley.

"Why are you staring at me? Am I still too fat to wear a bikini? Let me change into my one piece."

"No, you look...amazing. I haven't seen you in a bikini for a long time." He pressed his lips against hers, before hearing their bell ring again. "I got it." He opened the door and everyone was there, ready to go. They headed over to the lazy river. "Perfect, we're even. Everyone can go in double tubes with their lover."

"Lover?" Miley smirked, shaking her head.

"Yeah, because..."

"Just get in a tube, babe." She cut him off, slipping inside the tube, and recieving Emma from Jake. He got in right behind her and they were on their journey. "Meet back at the chairs when you get hungry."

"Good idea." Robby Ray nodded, slipping in the tube right behind his wife.

"Babe, she seems to be enjoying herself." Miley stared at her daughter, itently watch everything going on around her.

"Is she in the water?"

"Her legs are." Miley covered her face as they passed over the little fountains.

"I have a great life right now. I've got an adoreable, happy baby, I've got a hot, amazing girlfriend, actually finace and I'm relaxing in the Bahamas with my two favorite girls."

_Thanks for reading! This is Fourth of July part one. The Fourth of July will continue next chapter, but I'll be away, so I won't be able to update for the next week. Thanks and please, please, please review! They keep me writing! _


	27. Chapter 27 I Love You

Chapter 27

"Are we ready to go?" Jake asked, sliding Emma into her carriage.

"Yup." Miley slid her white wedges on and grabbed her diaper bag.

"Okay, let's go gorgeous." He held the door open for her, smiling at Emma as she pushed the carriage out into the hall. He ran everyone else's doorbell and soon they were all ready. They headed towards the elevator. "Who wants to make a bet that it's going to be elevator two?"

"Nope, it's going to be one." Oliver spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest, which was covered by an American flag shirt- which Lilly made him wear.

"I'll bet you twenty dollars." Jake smirked, his eyes glued to elevator two.

"You got it."

"Here we go." Miley laughed, shaking her head. "We haven't even been here for a whole day and you're already gambling."

"Hey, it's exciting that we can gamble here."

"We can drink too." Jackson added, as elevator one lit up and beeped.

"Yes! I won! You owe me twenty bucks!" Oliver threw his hands in the air, before pushing his hand out to high-five Lilly. But Lilly shook her head, walking into the elevator. "Hey, Lilly-pop!"

"Nice job, Jake." Miley playfully slapped Jake's arm, before wheeling the carriage into the elevator. They hopped on the shuttle, which took them to the _Harborside Resort_. From there they headed to the outisde restaurant, _The Point. _

"Hello, how many?" A young African American woman smiled.

"Um...eight." Miley glanced at her family making sure she had the correct number.

"Okay, it'll be just a few minutes so we can set up a table."

"Okay, thank you." Miley smiled, rocking the carriage back and forth.

"Oh my god! Mom! It's Miley Stuart!" A little girl -about ten years old- tugged on her Mother's arm, pointing at Miley.

"Hi." Miley laughed, as she waved at the little girl.

"Oh my god! Miley Stuart just said hi to me!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Would you like an autograph?" Miley asked, letting Jake take over the carriage.

"Oh my god! Yes!" She ran over to Miley, digging through her Hannah Montana purse for a piece of paper. She pulled out a tiny notebook and a broken crayon and handed it to Miley.

"What's your name?"

"Emily. You're biggest fan."

"Okay." Miley laughed, begging to write. "Dear, Emily-my biggest fan, Rock on, love Miley Stuart."

"Thank you so much. I love you! Mom, take a picture of us!"

"Emily..." sighed her mother, pulling her bag off her shoulder.

"You don't mind right?" Emily asked, her eyes wide.

"No, not at all." Miley smiled, leaning in to take a picture with the girl.

"Okay, can we get one with Jake now?"

"Emily, these poor people are trying to eat and enjoy their vacation." Her mother sighed, once more.

"It's fine. I love making my fans happy." Miley smiled, as Jake also leaned in for a final photo.

"Okay, let's leave them alone now." Emily's mother held her hand out for her daughter, after slippng her camera back into her bag. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, don't worry. We're waiting anyway."

"Bye!" Emily screamed, before being pulled by her mother. They continued on their way, exiting the outdoor restaurant.

"Party of eight?" The woman returned, this time holding menus in her arms. "Right this way." She led them to a large round table in the corner, where they each took a seat.

"Look! Fireworks!" Miley pointed to the beautiful sparkles in the night sky. They all watched as is gradually faded away into smoke. And then another one lit the sky. The red white and blue firework glistened against the darkness. Jake exchanged a nervous glance with Oliver, before he reached for Miley's hand. She quicky glanced at him and smiled, before glancing at her daughter in Annie's arms. Then her eyes turned back on the fireworks. She watched as letters began to fill the sky_. __I LOVE YOU MILEY!_ Miley turned to Jake, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh my god. Did...did you do this?"

"Of course. There aren't very many Mileys out there."

"Oh my god. You're amazing. I love you." She turned around in her chair to face Jake, pressing her lips against his. "You're the best."

"No, you're the best. That's why I did it." They kissed again, as their hands intertwined. Everything was perfect...

_Will it stay that way? Sorry for the delay, I was busier than I thought, but I'm back now. But where are my reviewers? Two chapters with no reviews? What's going on? Please, please, please review! They make me update faster! Review! _


	28. Chapter 28 Perfect

Chapter 28

Miley moved in every different angle, examining her dress. She slid her bra step under the dark purple fabric, before turning to the side. "Hey Jake, what do you think of this dress?"

"I think you look gorgeous in it." Jake smiled, turning to face Miley.

"Thanks." She smiled, before glancing back into the mirror. She gawked at the dress again. The ruffled, purple, v-neck silk ended below the bust, leading to the black, fitted fabric. She slid on her purple heels, pushing her bangs behind her ears. Her heels clicked against the tiles as she exited the bathroom. "Did you dress Emma?"

"She's all ready and still napping."

"Did you put her in the carriage?" Miley grabbed her black bag, sliding her phone into it.

"Yup. Are you ready?" Jake wheeled the carriage to the door, before opening it.

"Yeah." She made her way to the door, taking the carrige. "Hey perfect timing." She laughed as everyone else stepped out of their rooms.

"Yeah, look at that." Robby Ray laughed, taking his wife's hand and leading everyone to the elevators.

"Jake, no betting. You lost the other two times." Miley warned, rocking the carriage back and forth.

"Shut up." Jake laughed, as the elevator beeped. "I was going to say that one, too. Thanks Miley."

"No problem." She laughed, colliding her finger with the _L _button. They arrived at the lobby, making their way downstairs to the restaurant. Elegant table were set up, with the front wall being a fish tank, which led to The Dig_- _the underground tunnel to view marine life with hundreds of different fish and sea creatures. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"May I help you?" A woman asked, at the host stand.

"We have reservations for eight under Robby Ray Stewart." Robby Ray replied, before the hostess typed the name into the computer.

"Okay, right this way." She led them to the long table near the fish wall, letting them take their seats. "A server will be with you in a minute."

"Okay, thank you." Annie smiled, sitting down beside her husband. "Is she still sleeping, Miley?"

Miley glanced into the carriage to see her daughter peacefully sleeping. "Yup. And it's been almost two hours. She fell asleep after her bath."

"Wow, she must be tired." Annie laughed, as the waiter slipped a menu in front of her.

"Hello, welcome to Casa D Angelo. Tonight's special is our grilled lobster tails served over Tuscan cannellini beans and artichoke hearts with a basil pesto drizzle. May I bring you something to drink?"

"Um, to make it easy on you, can we a pitcher of diet coke and water?" Robby Ray suggested, opening his menu.

"Of course." He smiled, before departing from the table.

"Laaa!" Emma squealed, pulling her foot to her hand.

"I guess somebody's up." Miley turned in her chair, unbuckling Emma from the carriage. She pulled her in her arms, resting her on her lap. "And the paparazzi found me, again.." Everyone turned their heads to face two men with cameras, hiding by the start of The Dig. "But I don't care. Let them show picture of me spending time with my wonderful family." She lifted Emma in the air, before lowering her to kiss her head. The waiter returned with their drinks, before taking their food orders. And a little while later their food was served. They all enjoyed their meals, ignoring the paparazzi. Instead they disscussed old childhood stories, laughing at the crazy things they all did when they were younger.

"Excuse me, Miss. Stewart, I'm Chef Angelo Elio, the owner. I don't mean to bother you, but I we've had numerous requests for you to perform. Please, do not feel obliagated, but you are welcomed to perform."

"I'd love to." Miley smiled, passing Emma to Lilly.

"Okay, let me make some arrangments..."

"Um, actually...I have my recorded my music for my newest single on a CD that I have in my bag." She slipped her hand into her diaper bag, pulling out a CD.

"Oh that's perfect. I'll give this to our pianist, he works all the music around here, so you can discuss it with him." He ponited to the man at the piano. "Thank you so much. It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Stewart."

"Please, call me Miley." She smiled. "And it was a pleasure meeting you too."

"Okay, Miley, if you need anything at all, please let me know." He smiled, before starting for the kitchen. Miley made her way to the pianist discussing the music.

And a few minutes later she stood in front of the fish wall, with a microphone in her hand. "Hello everyone. I guess word spread that I'm performing." She laughed, glancing over the now large audience standing all around her. People were even piled on the steps. "I'm performing my newest single, which hasn't come out yet. It's called Perfect and it's dedicatedto my amazing fiance, Jake." She winked at Jake, before waving to her daughter. And then the music began.

_Ooh ooh oooooooh_

Maybe I dont say all the right things,  
Maybe I stumble on the words,  
Maybe I laugh at all the wrong times,  
Maybe I mumble and I curse

The best I can do is to be myself,  
and I hope its enough to make you proud...

I cant explain just why im acting this way,  
I cant control it, so I go with it,  
Im just a girl I wont be changing the world,  
and boy you know that,  
im not perfect, but im perfect for you

when your in the world my head is clear,  
you make the world just disappear,  
so open up your eyes and see.

I cant explain just why im acting this way,  
I cant control it, so I go with it,  
Im just a girl I wont be changing the world,  
and boy you know that,oooh yeah

I cant explain just why im acting this way,  
I cant control it, so I go with it,  
Im just a girl I wont be changing the world,  
and boy you know that, im not perfect

I cant explain just why im acting this way,  
I cant control it, so I go with it,  
Im just a girl I wont be changing the world,  
and boy you know that,  
im not perfect, but im perfect for you.

_Thanks for reading! I do not own this song, Alexz Johnson does. I will have a link up to this song on my page if you want to hear it. Thanks again and please, please, please, review!_


	29. Chapter 29 Planning Time

Chapter 29

Miley flipped through her wedding magazine while her daughter was napping in her crib upstairs. She glanced at the clock, before glancing back at her magazine. She turned it back to the cover, stretching as she stood up. She headed upstairs, quietly walking into the nursery. She peeked at Emma, who had her foot in her mouth. Miley laughed at her giggling daughter as she pulled her into her arms. "Did you have a nice nap?" Miley laid her on the changing table, quickly changing her dirty diaper. She then rested Emma on her hip, before grabbing her purse and wedges. She made her way downstairs and out to the car. She slipped Emma into her car seat, before sliding into the drivers' seat. She pulled out of the driveway and soon arrived into the parking lot. She pulled Emma's car seat out and headed into the shop.

"Welcome to KK's Florist Shop, may I help you with anything?" A young brunette with a green apron offered.

"Um...I'm getting married and I need a bouquet." Miley didn't have a clue what she was doing. She had never even been to a florist before.

"Okay and when's the wedding?" The woman asked, coming out from behind her counter.

"May seventh."

"Okay so that's about six months from now. Do you know what kind of flowers you'd like or the colors?"

"Well my bridesmaids are wearing a light pink..." Miley pulled a swatch of the fabric out of her bag, showing it to the florist. "So I was thinking maybe a color like this."

"Okay, we can definitely do that. Would you like to look through our book to see the different style and flowers? Maybe to get some ideas."

"Yeah. That'd be great." Miley placed the car seat on the floor beside her, before receiving the book from the florist.

"My name is Kelly by the way."

"I'm Miley." Miley smiled, flipping through the pages of the book.

"I know, I'm a fan." She laughed. "And congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." Miley smiled again, before stopping at a page. "I like the Royal Rose."

"Okay and you'd want that in this color?" She held up the fabric swatch that Miley handed her earlier.

"Yeah and that color bow too, but mixed in with hot pink flowers. And I'll need them in corsages and boutonnières too, for the groom, groomsmen, and bridesmaids, but in the hot pink."

"Okay, that can do. Why don't you fill out this form and I'll draw a picture of how I think it'll look and then you can come back in and approve or fix things and then I will start making the arrangements?"

"Okay that sounds good."

_Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's so short. There are only two more chapter left! Please, please, please review! _


	30. Chapter 30 Beautiful

Chapter 30

Miley waved to Lilly as she pulled into her driveway. She watched as her friend slipped into the front seat, before pulling out of the driveway and onto the highway. She drove slow and cautiously, still traumatized from the car accident eleven months ago. She pulled onto the next exit and they soon arrived at the salon. Miley and Lilly both got out of the car and Miley pulled Emma out of her car seat, resting the fourteen month old on her hip. They entered the salon, instantly being greeted by an employee. "Hello, welcome to Thumbelina Bridal, may I help you?"

"I'm here for a fitting."

"Miley Stuart, right? Sorry my daughter is a huge fan." The consultant smiled, before waving at Emma.

"Yeah, that's fine." Miley passed Emma to Lilly, before digging through her bag. She pulled out a small poster and pen. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Melissa, but you don't have..."

"It's my pleasure." Miley smiled, before leaving her signature on the poster. "Give this to her."

"Thank you so much. You can sit down and someone will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Miley smiled, taking her daughter back and sitting down with Lilly. Emma squirmed in her mother's arms and Miley put her down. She started to run and Miley jumped up and scooped her in her arms. "Emma, you have to stay over here." She sat back down with Emma on her lap and handed her a book.

"Sadie just texted me." Lilly said as she kept her eyes glued to the phone. "They should be here in a minute."

"Oh good. I'm nervous to see the dress again. I haven't seen it in like six months."

"But it looks gorgeous on you." Lilly closed her blackberry, sliding it back into her purse. "Jake's going to love it."

"I hope so. And I hope everything is okay with the dress, considering the wedding is in a week."

"It will be."

"I'm getting married at nineteen." Miley sighed, staring down at her daughter, who was looking at a _Sesame Street _book.

"Is that a good thing?" Lilly hesitated, unsure of her friend's tone.

"Yeah, well I'm happy. I mean I love him and I know he's the one and I want to marry him, it's just so surreal."

"Cookie!" Emma squealed as her finger collided with Cookie Monster's face.

"Yes, that's Cookie Monster." Miley snuggled her daughter, leaving a kiss on her head. "Ya know, I wouldn't change a thing about my life."

"Not even..." Lilly paused, but Miley knew she was talking about the rape.

"Not even that. It brought me this beautiful girl. The only thing I'd change was my mom never disappearing and her cancer and the car accident. But then again those things just made us stronger and the car accident killed him."

"Oh there they are." Lilly pointed to Annie, Jackson, and Sadie entering the salon. The three made their way over to the waiting section, all greeting one another.

"Miley, we're ready for your fitting." A blonde, middle-aged woman stood before them, sweetly smiling. "I'm Natasha."

"Hi." Miley stood up, following the woman downstairs into a room with a mirror and a bench.

"Okay, family can wait outside." She spoke with a Russian accent, hanging the dress on the hook. She closed the door after Annie, Jackson, Sadie, and Lilly, who was holding Emma sat down on the couch outside the room. They all observed the hundreds of dresses hung on the racks, waiting to be fitted. Each of them had a small tag on the hanger with the customer's information and sizes.

Natasha pulled the plastic off of the gown, revealing it's glow. Miley slipped her sundress off and threw her sandals to the side. Natasha helped her slide the gown up and laced the back of it. Miley smiled in the mirror. The dress fit like a glove. Natasha smiled as well, opening the door to show everyone else. Everyone "awed" in unison as if they rehearsed it for weeks. "It look's beautiful, doesn't it?"

Everyone stared at the dress. It was beautiful. The sleeveless princess gown started with a sweetheart neck line led to a dropped waist, which hugged Miley's curves. The duchess satin flowed out into a slightly gathered skirt. It finished with beautiful detailed beading.

"Oh my goodness, Miley. You look stunning." Annie let a tear slip from her eye. She could remember the first time she held her as if it were yesterday. Now she was getting married.

"Jake's going to love it." Sadie smiled, still gawking at the dress.

"My little sister is grown up." Jackson smiled as Natasha slid the veil onto Miley's head.

"It's perfect."

_Review! So sorry for the delay. Only one chapter left! Review!_


	31. Chapter 31 Love

Chapter 31

Miley gasped at she stared at the image in the mirror. She looked stunning. There was no doubt in that. From the beautiful white heels, to the astonishing dress, to the elegant veil, and ending with her shining curls that effortlessly lay perfectly beyond her shoulders. She took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. In just a few short minutes the wedding ceremony would begin and she'd begin her life with the one she loved. The one she wanted to be with for eternity.

She suddenly jumped, startled by the hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her mother who wore a beautiful light pink gown. In her arms was Emma, who looked adorable in her matching bridesmaid dress, appropriate for a baby. "I'm so nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about? You love him don't you?"

"Of course. He means everything to me."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine. You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Annie stared at her daughter, a bright smile stretching from ear to ear upon her lips.

"Thanks." Miley took in a deep breath, before leaning in to kiss her daughter. "Everyone looks beautiful."

"We're starting in two minutes." Tyler informed, sticking his head inside the large tent. "You look beautiful, Miley."

"Thanks." She smiled, watching him disappear. "Everyone line up. We're going out in like five minutes."

And after everyone they had all lined up, processional music had begun playing throughout the beach. Miley stayed at the front of the line, watching through the curtain's crack to see what was happening. At the very moment they were seating the honoring guests, Jake's parents, Tina and Tyler. Then, the music suddenly changed to the traditional wedding music. The Minister and Jake came out from the right, walking over to the end of the aisle, where the paused in their places. "Go, go." Miley whispered to the mother.

Annie slipped her granddaughter onto her feet, giving her a gentle push to begin walking. Emma, the flower girl, walked down the aisle with Annie behind her, having to push her in the correct direction every few second. When the hit the end, Annie took her seat, with Emma on her lap. Next were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. First was Vita with her husband. Next was Sadie with Jackson. And last were the maid of honor and best man, Lilly and Oliver. Then it was the ring bearer, Jake's cousin, Noah. The music then dramatically changed and Annie stood up, cueing everyone else. All the guests stood up, waiting for the big moment. Miley took a deep breath as she stepped out of the tent, her father beside her. Everyone gasped and Jake's eyes widened at his beautiful, soon-to-be, wife. He smiled, feeling chills run up his spine. Miley smiled as she gradually made her way down the aisle. Robby Ray departed to his seat and everyone sat down. The minister began to speak, after Miley stepped beside Jake. And after thirty minutes, he announced what everyone was waiting for. "You may exchange vows."

"Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today Miley Stuart our life together begins. And I for one can't wait." Jake's words sunk into Miley's heart, where they would stay forever.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Jake, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to be with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"Okay, do you, Jake Ryans, take Miley Stuart to be your wife?"

"I do." Jake smiled, as Noah stepped forward. He slid the ring on Miley's finger and she smiled.

"Do you, Miley Stuart, take Jake Ryans to be your husband?"

"I do." Miley let a tear escape from her eye, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jake and Miley leaned into each other, passionately pressing their lips against one another's. Applause filled the area as they pulled apart.

Miley and Jake stood center stage, everyone's eyes on them. The music began to play and the followed with it, dancing to its lovely melody.

_A long and lasting love  
Not many people find it  
But those who do their whole life through  
Put their heart and soul behind it  
A long and lasting love_

A long and lasting love  
Is what I always dream of  
And when I look into your eyes  
I knew I've really seen love  
A long and lasting love

Refrain:  
Now that you're in my life  
I'm gonna make you stay  
I'll have to be some kind of crazy fool  
To let you get away  
(Repeat)

A long and lasting love  
We share for many reasons  
A special bond that goes beyond  
The changing of the seasons  
A long and lasting love

A long and lasting love  
Is someone I can care for  
Someone to be there for  
The rest of my life  
A long and lasting love

(Repeat Refrain)  
(Repeat Last Stanza)

A long and lasting love...

Everyone clapped, before making their way onto the dance floor. The night was full of laughter, fun, and love. And by the end of the night, everyone had congratulated Miley and Jake. But before anyone left, Jake pulled Miley center stage again, this time holding a microphone. "Thanks, again, everyone for coming to our wedding. I couldn't have asked for a better night. But, I'd like to show Miley how much I love her. And I will do so, by singing her a song that I wrote, from my heart."

_I remember what you wore on the first __date_  
_You came into my life and I thought, hey  
You know this could be something_

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you say  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh  
I can't live without you  
'Cause baby, two  
Is better than one

There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Miley smiled at the beautiful song, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. She wouldn't change a thing about her life. She couldn't ask for anything else. Because right now it was perfect…

_Thanks for reading! I can't believe it's over already. I like to note that I do not own the songs or vows. I'd also like to thank my reviewers. I will probably be writing another Hannah Montana story soon. Maybe around December. Thanks again for reading, and I'd love to hear your final thoughts! Review!  
_

_P.S. Sorry for the major delay, my computer was broken.  
_


End file.
